True Joy Acres
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: After his parents had caught him, red handed Randy is sent to a place to 'deal' with his 'problem,' however, it not really what many would expect THIS IS RATED M BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE AN MA RATING SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT/ UPDATE: This story is now adopted by me
1. Chapter 1

Randy slouched in his seat on the bus currently leaving Norrisville. "This is works." he groaned leaning his head against the window.

To think it was just another typical summer day. Howard was grounded so they it was just him because almost every other teen and young adult in Norrisville had gone off to summer camp or something.

He had been in his room when the incident happened. His parents walked in and found him with his hand in his trousers and looking at a dirty magazine. The odd thing was, they didn't yell at him. They told him to pack up some of his stuff and that they were sending him to a place to help with his problem, True Joy Acres. He wasn't grounded, but now he was off to this unknown weird place without a real reason given.

His eyes widened when he saw the massive structure. It resembled a fancy private school with a beautiful garden up front. There was a stone wall that surrounded everything but the mansion-like building in front. The bus came to a stop, and Randy stepped out.

"Wow, not bad." he muttered walking up the steps to the front and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Yes?" came a woman's voice through it.

"Um, I'm Randy Cunningham."

"Ah, yes. We've been informed by your parents of your arrival, come right in."

Randy stepped back as the doors slowly opened. He walked in and was captivated by the building's elegance.

"Mr. Cunningham?"

He turned and was greeted by the sight of an older woman with long red hair that went down her back. She was clad in a white business top that strained against her d-cup breasts and was complimented with a black miniskirt. She also had a pair of black high-heeled shoes.

"Oh, hello Ms..."

"Thompson. You must be the new arrival we were told off." She looks him over and smiles. "You look almost exactly like your father when he was your age."

"Wait, my dad came here?" asked Randy.

"Oh, he did indeed, as did your mother. They were quite a favorite pair here back in our day."

As she spoke, Randy idly noticed her breasts sway a little and tried to keep himself from staring.

"Okay then, hand me your backpack and clothes, and I'll take them to your room."

"Uh, I need my clothes on, you know that right?" asked Randy who swore that sounded too weird.

"Not here at True Joy, believe me. If you feel uncomfortable being totally nude, you can at least keep your underwear."

Randy sighed and conceded before he started taking his jacket, shirt, and pants off. He then handed her his stuff as she began walking down one of the halls.

"Just take a seat, and someone will be along shortly to show you around."

Randy looked over and took a spot on a chair and began to wait. He felt awkward being in just his boxers as anyone could walk in and see him.

"Randy!?"

He looked up as he stared into the eyes of a familiar face. "Theresa!?"

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you here." smiled the baton twirler, who for some reason was clad only in a dominatrix outfit

He started blushing and tried to cover himself. "Oh man."

"Don't worry about it. I've seen everyone else nude." She smiled.

"Everyone else!?" He said in shock

"Yeah, everyone here just walks in their birthday suits. It's fun." She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Come on."

Randy couldn't say anything as she started to drag him down the hall.

"I guess you're here because your parents caught you 'in the act,' am I right?" She questioned.

"Yeah." he admitted with a blush.

"Same here." Theresa shrugged.

"What exactly is this place?" he asked.

"It's a place where parents send their hormonal children. The only way in is if your parents went here."

"Wait, so just to clarify. Kids are sent here because they felt horny?"

She stopped in her tracks and faced him. "Be honest, how many times a day did you do it?

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "Five to six?"

"I thoughts so," she said before proceeding down the hall. "People like us are part of a unique breed. Apparently, before they came here our moms and dads were total animals in the sack, but left with nearly no interest in physical pleasure."

"And this place makes people into prudes?"

"You could say that." Theresa smiled as the came to a set of doors marked 'Exit.'

"Wait, why are we at the exit?" asked Randy with a raised eyebrow.

"Randall Cunningham, welcome to paradise." She said opening the doors.

As the door opened, Randy stared mouth agape at what he was seeing.

Everyone was either stark naked or in their underwear as if it were nothing. He spotted a few couples in heated make outs before they ran inside.

Theresa closed his mouth and giggled. "You're gonna catch bugs that way."

"I-I'm not sure about this." he spoke with a nervous tone.

"At least you didn't faint like I did." She said with a small blush. She put an arm on his back and pushed him out to the yard. "Just do some mingling, and you'll be fine."

"How? I don't know anyone here, other than you, and I just learned this place is for horny teens."

"You think we're the only kids in Norrisville? Look a bit harder, almost everyone from school is here."

Randy looked around and was stunned to see so many students walking around like they weren't in their birthday suits. "Holy cheese!"

"You know, maybe we should finish the tour before mingling," Theresa pushed again. "First up, the dance hall."

Randy let Theresa guide him as he had no idea where anything was around this place. The next building they entered was like a nightclub, most shocking of all was the natural red head stepping onto the stage towards a metal pole.

"Is that..."

"Hey, there peeps!" She said grabbing the mic. "It's your favorite gal pal, Heidi Weinerman!"

The crowd cheered out loud.

"No. Way." Randy started.

Heidi was dressed in thigh high stretch boots and a pink two piece.

"Even Heidi's here?" asked Randy as Heidi began dancing around the pole provocatively.

"Yep, her parents caught her in the bathroom just as she was finishing. It was kind of awkward. She's the most popular pole dancer here."

"Wait, if Heidi's here, does that mean Howard is too?" asked Randy.

"Our parents only send us here if they find we're 'exploring.' Come on; next up is the kennel." She grabbed his hand and began to drag him to the next spot.

The next building wasn't what he expected in the least. All around people were dressed as different animals while some were even acting the part.

"Theresa!" Came to a high pitched voice.

They looked to where it came from and found Rachel in a skimpy cat outfit. "Did you come to play?

"Aw sorry sweety, I can't right now." Theresa replied as a parent would a child.

Rachel pouted but took notice of Randy next to her. "Randy you're here!"

Randy felt Rachel pull him into a tight hug that knocked the air out of him. "Can't. Breath."

"Rachel, let go." ordered Theresa.

She did so immediately "Yes. Ma'am. "

"Uh, not that the look doesn't work, but why cats? Weren't you all into rabbits before?" Randy pointed out.

"I might like dressing up as one during Halloween, but being a cat is so much better. It lets me be more frisky." she let out a purr like a cat while rubbing against Randy's side.

"Alright, that's enough." Theresa ushered Rachel back from Randy. "Now go play with the others."

"Okie Doke." While Rachel walked away on all fours, Randy noticed some of the kids simply wore rabbit ears with a cotton tail while the rest of their bodies were naked.

"And they're okay with this?" Randy looked around.

"All of them chose to live out their animalistic fantasies here."

"Weird." remarked Randy.

"What? You never have weird fantasies?" she teased.

Randy looked Theresa up and down then blushed. "M-Maybe." he admitted looking away.

Theresa giggled. "Next up, the studio."

"Alright, but no dragging me by the arm."

"Then how about this?" Theresa walked closer and wrapped her arms around one of his own.

"T-that's much better." Randy replied, still blushing as he noticed some of her cleavages as she and he moved to the next area.

They went to yet another building. Only this one was filled with costumes.

"Here we store a lot of clothing for those who love to roleplay." She led him to a door at the other end. "And in here is where the magic happens."

She opened it, and Randy was once again stunned. People everywhere, guys and girls, were posing for pictures.

"And this is for..."

"Well when you got it, you just want to flaunt it." Theresa put her arms on her hips in a suggestive pose

"Do they get hot just getting their picture taken?" Randy asked while trying not to stare too long.

"Some people just like the attention." Theresa shrugged. "Come on; Debbie should be here somewhere."

"Debbie?" replied Randy in surprise. "Debbie Kang? Miss honor student?"

"The very same." nodded Theresa.

That's when said girl strutted onto the central catwalk. She wore a blue feather boa that covered her breasts and a pair of high heels.

Randy was stunned as she was walking like an expert.

"Debbie, over here!" Theresa called out. Waving an arm.

Debbie smiled at seeing Theresa and walked down to them. "Hey Resa, how do I look?"

"Hot enough for me to want to see you between my legs." she purred with a suggestive tone

"That's high praise coming from you." Debbie giggled.

"Look who showed up Deb." Theresa gestured to Randy.

"Randy!" Debbie exclaimed.

"So you got caught too?" asked Randy with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face.

"Unfortunately, yes." Debbie said in embarrassment. "Word of advice, always clear your Internet history."

"So miss bookworm is a closet pervert?" chuckled Randy.

"Hey, everyone's got problems. What got you here?"

"Parents saw me jerking it." he admitted.

"Seriously." Debbie laughed.

"At least I'm upfront. You made me think you were a stiff all the time." he shot back with a grin.

"Oh let it go, Randy." Theresa said. "Come on; there's still one last place I want to show you."

This time Randy followed her at a steady pace as she leads the way.

He followed her into a building that was fit for Dracula. "This Randy is The Dungeon for those who like to get rough."

"In other words sadists and masochists, right?" Randy looked at the foreboding building. "I heard about that kinda stuff, but it never really…"

"Got your interest?" she guessed.

"That sounds about right." Randy rubbed his arm.

"I was here on break before I was asked to show you around." Theresa admitted.

"Wait a honking second, you're into this stuff?" he asked in surprise.

"What? Did you think I was all about sunshine and rainbows?" Theresa asked.

"Well you never, you know, seemed like the kinda girl to..." he started while rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Tower over others and make them squeal in pleasure?" She pinched his nipples and gave a hard twist.

"Aaahh! Why do guys even need these?!" he cried out rubbing them after she let go.

"Remember this; I have a dark side deep down that you do not want to mess with, got it?"

Randy gulped nodding in fear as her serious face meant business.

She gave a tug before letting go. "Any questions?" she asked in her normal happy tone.

"Well, I have one that… comes to mind." he looked at her somewhat glum. "Have you ever… I mean...are you…"

"A virgin?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh yeah, I prefer to be the one dominating others, so I never let anyone take my cherry." she then started to blush. "I was kinda saving it for… someone."

"Oh! Well, I...hope they're good to you." he replied while scratching his cheek and trying to maintain a smile.

"Yeah." she turned away.

"Uh, yeah. So, do you know where my room might be?"

"Ms. Thompson usually marks new the arrival's room with red tags on the knobs." Theresa replied. "Let's go find it."

Both teens walked off to try and find Randy's room. The halls were like those seen in a five-star hotel, and a question came to mind.

"How can our parents afford to send to a place like this?"

"They don't, all the money comes from donations by McFist." revealed Theresa.

Randy silently cursed at the fact his enemy was the reason this place existed.

"McFist Industries makes so much money that they need to get rid of it somehow."

'Bet all the robots they sick on me doesn't leave a dent in it.' thought Randy.

"Oh, a red tag." Theresa pointed. "That must be your room."

"Well, uh, thanks for the tour." he smiled.

"Sure, no problem." Theresa said solemnly before she started to walk away.

"Oh wait, Theresa!" Randy called

"Yes?" she turned quickly and looked at Randy.

"What exactly are the rules here?" Randy asked her.

"Oh, well each area has different rules. They're posted on signs like this one right here." she replied pointing to the closest wall.

1\. Any and all acts of intimate nature must be consensual

2\. All are required to use protection.

3\. No teasing.

4\. No fighting.

5\. No smoking.

6\. No drugs.

7\. In bed by 8:00 P.M.

"Huh, so if I were to ask someone if they wanted to, you know..."

"Screw like rabbits?" she clarified.

"Then I would need their consent, am I right?"

"That's right." Theresa looked at him and hoped he would put the pieces together.

'Should I ask her?' thought Randy.

'Please let him ask.' Theresa mentally prayed.

"So, if I wanted to say, cross the line with you. Would that be cool, or would that be stupid because you're saving yourself?"

'Close enough.' she concluded putting her hands on his chest and smiled. "Who did think I was saving myself for?"

"Hold up. That person...was me?" he asked in surprise pointing to himself.

"Got that right handsome." she poked his chest and giggled. "Give me twenty minutes to clock out at the Dungeon and change out of all this leather, and I'll be right back."

She turned and walked away while shaking her hips as Randy stared at her ass.

"Sweet cheese." he breathed.

Later he was talking to his parents in his room with the phone it had. "I can't believe you guys never told me about this place."

"Well, how would you react? 'Hey son, me and your father went to a school where we went at it like rabbits in heat.' See why we kept it to ourselves?" replied his mom.

"Although it's not exactly a school as much as a super fancy camp." his father added.

"Still, this place is all new. Not that I don't like the freedom, it's just so weird with so many other kids my age."

"Well it's not so bad if you just do like every other teenager." his mother reassured. "What's your room number?"

"I didn't check. I was just looking for red tags. Hang on." he went over to the door and opened it. "It's room 23."

"Hey now, that's my old room." he heard his father say.

"Please tell me I won't find something that might scar me for life." begged Randy who did not need to have to burn his bed.

"Don't worry sport; they clean those rooms so well you won't even find a dust mite, But if I remember correctly, there should be a photo hidden under the night stand."

"I think I'll pass on a photo of what you guys were doing."

"It's nothing dirty, just something we wanted our children to see." spoke his mother.

"So you two planned on kids when you went here?"

"Even in a place like TJA, anyone can find love. Take a look for yourself."

That's when he heard a knock at his door.

"Gotta goes, call you later." he hung up his phone. "Coming."

He pulled open the door and felt his jaw drop at what he was looking at.

There standing in front of his door a was a blushing Theresa dressed in only a green bra and matching panties.

"Care to invite me in?" she giggled seeing his gobsmacked expression.

"Heck yes." he moved out of her way. "Come on in."

Theresa walked in while Randy shut the door and soaked in her form.

"If this is a dream, I hope no one is cruel enough to wake me up."

She laughed a little at this. "Well does this feel like a dream?" Theresa walked over and pulled Randy closer.

"Not sure, let's try this." he moved his hands to her hips. "Well I'll say this, it may just be one of the most convincing dreams I ever had."

Theresa guided him to the bed and sat at his side as she let out a sigh. "Just like the first time."

"First time?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, back when we were little." she smiled.

(Flashback)

"Aaaaa, owie owie owie!" little Theresa cried looking at the scrape on her knee.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked someone running up to her in concern.

She turned and saw two young boys. One tall and skinny, the other short and pudgy. "No, *hic* I scraped my knee, and it hurts."

"Howie, go get the teacher while I stay with her." ordered the tall and skinny kid.

"Okay." the fat boy ran off.

"I know something that might help." smiled the skinny boy.

"What." she wiped her tears.

"Well, I heard if you try and focus on something else, you can ignore it a lot more. So, why don't we talk?" he sat next to her. "I'm Randy."

"I-I'm Teri."

"What do you like?"

She thought for a moment "Um, my hamsters."

"You have hamsters?"

"Two, Fuzzball and Scamper."

"They must be real soft." he smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled back. "What do you like?"

"I like the Ninja; he's awesome!"

"But isn't he a story?" she asked.

"Nuh uh, my buddy Howie and I snuck over to the high school and saw him."

"No way." she doubted that.

"Yes, way. Hold on, are you new here?"

"Teri!" Marcy Johnson called out and walked over. "Oh my goodness! I was hoping to avoid any accidents on our last day. Come along, and we'll get you all fixed up before you parents get here."

"Okay." Marcy helped Theresa to her feet and started guiding her inside where the first aid was. "Bye bye Randy." she called back.

"Bye bye Teri." Randy waved to the girl.

(End flashback)

"Your Teri!" Randy exclaimed.

"Yeah, my name was too long to say when I was little, so I just had people call me Teri."

"Oh man, and here I thought you moved or something." The boy facepalmed. "Man, that is messed up."

"Well technically we did move, but only for one year and came back when my mom got a better job, and we stuck around."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he looked her in the eyes.

"I was still shy. I mean back in Pre-school I was always hiding behind something."

"Man, I should have figured it out when you were the one girl whose hair matched Teri's. I feel like a total shoob."

"Well, shoob or not you're still the same boy I developed feelings for." she kissed his cheek.

"Woah, you got a crush on me? Now, I feel like a shoob."

"If you want to make it up to me, stop talking and kiss me." she leaned in close

"Sounds fair." he leaned in and found his lips meeting Theresa's in the middle.

'YES!' Theresa squealed mentally.

'Woah! Her lips are so soft.' thought Randy who swore he felt electricity run up his spine as soon as they made contact.

The two continued the lip lock for over a minute before separating. They took a moment to catch their breath and look at each other's flushed faces.

"I want you." Randy said hazily

"Go right ahead." she purred back. "But first you'll need to help me out of these

Randy leaned in and wrapped his arms around to the back of her bra and fiddled with the strap. It came undone, and the fabric fell from her breasts

"Wow." Randy stared at the firm looking breasts.

"You can cop a feel if you want." she spoke with a darker blush. "I won't stop you."

Randy gladly brought his hands to her breasts and softly grabbed and squeezed them, marveling at how firm and soft they were. Each touch made the girl moan.

"You can be a little rough if you want." Theresa moaned out.

"Okay." he pushed her down on the bed and climbed over her. Then proceeded to pinch her nipples.

"Ah!" she let out a surprised yelp.

"You okay?" he leaned down.

"Yeah, you can keep going." she nodded.

"Alright." he reached for the hem of her panties and slid them down her legs. He looked above her snatch and saw a small patch of purple pubic hair. "So it is natural." he remarked

"What, did you think I dyed my hair?"

"There was talk." he rubbed her thighs. "Glad to see it's natural, you look cute with purple hair."

"Alright, casanova enough flirting, and ditch the boxers already."

"Gladly." Randy reached down and started pulling his boxers off and blushed as he felt the room's air hit his cock.

"Oh wow." she blinked. "Pretty big."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not even at full mast yet."

"What? Ooh, this is gonna be fun." she grinned bringing a hand up to his member and trailing her fingers across it.

Randy froze the minute her hand came into contact with his shaft. 'I don't believe it. Theresa Fowler is touching my tool.'

Theresa saw the dick start twitch and start getting harder making her smile. She kept moving her hand up and down the cock while watching it start to get hard and harder.

"Goodness! How have you been hiding this beast?" she questioned.

"My jeans are great at hiding it." he grunted out as he was over halfway hard already.

She kept going until the member reached its full size. Her face is completely red.

"I better take a closer look." she grinned. She scooted her body down until her face was in front of the tip. "Yep definitely S rank."

"S rank?"

"Later." she licked her lips and kissed the tip.

Randy gasped and felt her start to kiss around the sides and tip. 'So Bruce!"

Theresa stopped kissing as she saw Randy lightly thrust and grinned before sticking her tongue out and moving it around the tip.

"Oh dang, I don't think I can hold out much longer."

"In that case." Theresa opened her mouth and slowly slid it over the tip while swirling her tongue around it.

The air left his lungs, and his hands went to her head. "I'm cumming!" he gave a light thrust.

Theresa felt her head held there as Randy's cock twitched before shooting inside her mouth. 'Holy cheese!'

Randy felt his strength leave him as his seed quickly filled up Theresa's mouth. He watched her move off him and swallow it. "Woah. Now that was hot."

"Thanks, you'd be amazed how much practice you get here." she smirked.

"You've done this before?" he questioned.

"There was never any love before just meaningless sex." she smiled at him.

"Still, imagine you doing that to some other guys makes me wanna punch them." the boy frowned.

"If it helps, no boy has ever eaten me out before." she spoke to him.

"In that case," Randy surprised Theresa as he quickly flipped himself and held her legs open with his head right next to her snatch. "All I have to go on is what I learned in magazines so sorry in advance." he then leaned in and trailed the tip of his tongue against her slit.

Theresa jumped at his wet tongue against her core and let out a moan as he slowly licked up and down the slit. "Ahh, that must have been a very descriptive magazine."

Randy lapped at the folds while tasting a clear liquid seep out of them. 'She tastes as sweet as she looks.'

Theresa bit her lip as her body started getting warmer.

Randy rubbed his thumb around the outside of her pussy and began pushing his tongue into her.

"Mmm, keep going." she hummed holding his head closer to her snatch.

'She's crazy if she thinks I'm gonna stop.' he moved his tongue further in and started moving it against her inner walls.

"Oh, Randy!" Theresa moaned while gyrating her hips. "Lick faster!"

He nodded against her folds and moved his tongue faster. 'I might get addicted to this stuff.'

"Aaah!" Theresa's head tilted back. "I'm cumming Randy!" she cried with her release.

Randy's face got covered in her juices as her body shook from the feeling.

"Tuckered out already?" he asked her wiping his face.

"Not yet." she panted out with a grin.

"Good. You take a short break; there's something I want to check." he said moving from the bed.

Theresa relaxed on the bed while slowly catching her breath.

Randy lifted the night stand with all his might and moved it out of the way and like his father said there was indeed a picture.

He crouched down and picked it up before flipping the picture to his eyes. There was a boy that looked just like him but, with brown hair and a girl with his hair color.

"Who's that?" Theresa leaned over Randy's shoulder and looked at the photo.

"This is a picture of my patents. Apparently, this room uses to be my dad's and they left this after planning to have kids."

'Kids? Then I wonder...no, he'd think it was crazy.' thought Theresa who shook her head.

"Look at them, I don't think I've ever seen them more in love." Randy chuckled.

"I wonder if Mrs. Thompson wanted you to have your dad's room." Theresa spoke.

"Who knows." Randy stood and walked over to the computer desk nearby and put the photo on the keyboard. "Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah." she purred laying on her back.

'This is it Cunningham.' he smiled walking back to the bed. 'You're finally getting laid.'

"But first," Theresa pointed to the night stand. "Take a look in the cabinet."

"Okay." this came as more of a question than a reply. He kneeled down and opened it. Inside were boxes of condoms. "Huh?"

"TJA has a strict safe sex policy." Theresa answered.

"Fair enough." Randy shrugged.

"Take one from the box marked with an 'S.'

Looking at the boxes, he could see they were all marked with letters. "E, D, C, B, A, S?" Randy read from bottom to top. "Okay, later on, you gotta tell me what this is about." Randy pulled out the S-box.

"I will," she spoke with half lidded eyes. "but I think we should focus on you slipping that on and ramming it right inside me."

"Patients my love, good things come to those who wait." He said opening the box and pulling out one of the condoms. He bit into the rapper and managed to pull some of it off before fiddling with it and to free the condom.

"Oh, wait!" Theresa moved off the bed and took the condom. "Here's a little trick I learned here." she kneeled in front of him and grabbed his cock then put the condom in her mouth.

Randy stared as she moved her mouth over the top and felt the rubber slip on his cock before she pulled back and he saw the condom was on.

"Ok, that is some weapons grade hotness right there." he remarked.

She smiled and crawled back onto the bed while on all fours and her ass facing Randy. "No more stalling, pop my cherry."

Randy nodded and walked over to the bed and took a moment to rub her ass cheeks while his dick was rock hard at this point.

"I know this will hurt you, so I promise to be gentle." he said wholeheartedly. He raised the tip to her pink lips and held her hips before slowly pushing in.

She shuddered as the tip entered her. Already she felt her pussy parting as Randy kept going. "So big."

"So tight." Randy groaned as he tried to stay calm the more he went in. He climbed into bed and reached up to massage her breasts softly.

Theresa moaned and relaxed as she felt another inch push inside her. "Fuck."

"Theresa Fowler swearing? For shame."

"Shut it and keep going!" she growled out. Making him laugh.

Randy moved further in but stopped as his tip met with her barrier. "This is it, the point of no return."

"Keep going." she got out while her body got hotter. "It's like a ripping off a band-aid."

"Okay, brace yourself." he took a deep breath and grabbed her hips before pulling back to the tip.

Theresa gritted her teeth and felt Randy push back in, breaking her hymen and making her bite her lip to keep from crying out.

'Don't move,' he said to himself. 'let her adjust, or you'll only hurt her more.'

'Oh god, it hurts.' Theresa thought as tears formed in her eyes. 'No! Get a grip Fowler; you waited for this too long to pussy out now."

They stayed still for a few minutes as Theresa slowly panted to try and adjust to the pain. "Okay, go ahead."

Randy gulped but nodded and carefully pulled back before pushing back.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as the pain returned only weaker than before.

"You alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'll be fine," Theresa breath, "don't worry about it and just keep going."

He obeyed before pulling back and pushing back inside her, noting it's getting tighter. 'I still can't believe this is happening,' he thought to repeat his actions, 'the girl I've had a crush on for the longest time is on all fours letting me bang her from behind.'

"So hot!" Theresa cried out as the pain was gone and she felt her pussy tingle each time he pushed back inside her.

"Theresa," Randy moaned laying his body on her back while keeping his pace. "I…I love you."

That made Theresa feel even hotter as she moaned louder.

"You're the sweetest, kindest girl I've ever known." Randy spoke pouring his heart and soul into his words and putting more speed in his thrusts.

"Ah fuck! If you keep saying all that, I'll lose it!" she moaned out with her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"It's true, though." he wrapped his arms around her waist. "If I had to choose one girl to spend my life with, you'd win without a second thought."

'It's too much!' she thought feeling pressure building up in her groin.

Randy moved to whisper in her ear. "If I have to give up the opportunity to sleep with other girls to keep you, that's fine by me."

"OH RANDY!" Theresa cried out as her pussy tightened around Randy's dick as her juices splashed out onto it while she trembled from the mind blowing orgasm.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Theresa panted from how intense her orgasm hit her while trying to give a solid nod.

Randy looked at her face and could tell she was exhausted. "If you're too tired to go on I can just-"

"Don't...pull...out…" she panted out.

"But-"

"Keep going…." she got out with a serious stare at him.

"If you insist."

Randy kept pulling back and forth inside her while feeling the pressure building up.

Theresa moans with a smile as her lover pushed himself in her deepest areas.

"I'm gonna cum." he grunted.

"Do it!"

Randy buried himself inside her and started cumming. The condom covering his cock ballooned at the amount of jizz that filled it.

He slowly pulled out with the filled condom. "That was… that was…"

"Intense?"

"That… One word… for it… phew."

Randy move to lean back against the headboard and took a moment to catch his breath. "After all that, I'm almost sad we can't live here for good." he looked over to her seeing she was in a sitting position facing the wall. "Theresa?"

"Randy, answer me, and I want you to be honest." she turned and looked Randy dead in the eye. "Were you saying all those things because that's how you feel, or because you got caught up at the moment?"

"Well…" he glanced away. "I guess you could say it was a little of both, I mean I liked you for so long but never had the guts to tell you. Being in a situation like that just... seemed like the best moment to tell you how I feel about you."

"To be honest, I always thought it was because you and Howard always seemed interested in other stuff, so I almost lost hope you didn't think I was at least cute." she admitted.

"Oh man, Howard! He's gonna flip when hears about this place." Randy spoke going for his phone.

"No!" Theresa managed to crawl over and grab Randy's arm just as he reached it. "You can't tell anybody about TJA."

"But why? This place is the cheese." he looked at her confused.

"Yes, but it only stays that way because not everybody knows about it. If they did, everyone would be lining up to get in."

"Well wouldn't that mean more money for the school?" he asked.

"It's not just about the money; it's about public views. Not everyone is okay about a place where teens spend all their time rocking the bed. They may even close it down."

Randy was stuck between trying to call Howard and listening when he saw Theresa give him a pleading look with her eyes. "Alright, for you." he put his phone on the computer desk.

"Thank you." Theresa smiled and let go of his arm before hugging him and nuzzling her head with his.

Randy let out a yawn. "Man, I need a nap, after all, that."

"I gotta say, that was incredible. Totally worth the wait." she smiled while lowering Randy down on the bed while cuddling his side.

"We'll get some sleep then you and me can move on with round two." Randy smiled holding her close.

"Sounds good to me." she smiled hugging his arm before slowly closing her eyes.

"Good night, Teri."


	2. Chapter 2

Randy awoke to something gripping and pumping his shaft. He groaned and looked down to see Theresa giving him a handjob to his hard on.

"Did you have a nice sleep stud?" his lover smiled at him.

"Big time. And I might stay in bed if this is how I wake up." he grinned before groaning.

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

"I better get that." he got out climbing out of bed and put his boxers back on and gave Theresa her bra and panties. He went to the door and opened it. "Ms. Thompson, what can I do for you?"

"I came by to see how you were dealing with your time here."

"Very well actually." Randy smiled at her.

"I can see that." she smirked. "You're just like your father."

Randy blushed as Theresa draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Did you plan for me to have my dad's old room?"

"I did, he was quite a man. In more ways than one." she blushed.

"Wait. You mean my dad, and you-"

"Oh Randy, your Parents were well known here, you could say they were trendy."

"Does this mean I'm gonna have to try and live up to some family legacy here?"

Ms. Thompson giggled. "Only if you want to. And speaking of legacies, I forgot to give you your point card."

"Point card?"

"Theresa will fill you in, I have to run." Ms. Thompson handed him a red card with the academy's initials before walking away.

"Okay Teri, mind filling me in?"

"It's simple. Follow me." she replied grabbing his hand and leading them down the hall.

She leads him to a set of stairs going down to the lower level. As they walked down them, Randy was in awe as it looked like they were entering a mall.

"What the Juice!"

"This part of the academy is where you can spend your points." Theresa explains. "Everyone starts out with at least 1000 points, but you can earn more from others, or you can collect your inheritance."

"So by others, you mean like a job?"

"Well if you call what we did earlier (was) a job, I might start to think you didn't really mean all those things you said."

"Woah there. I meant every word back there, and I still do. I'm just trying to understand what you meant by earning more from others."

Theresa chuckled. "I know, I'm only teasing, and yes there are also jobs you can do to get more points."

"Is there a place I can check the amount on my card?" he asked looking around past the vendors and shops.

"Over there, there's an APTM." she pointed to a machine embedded in the wall.

"Wait don't tell me, Automated Point Teller Machine?" he guessed.

"Bingo, just puts in your card and it will show you the options."

Randy held his card up and slid it into the slot and waited.

[RANDALL CUNNINGHAM: 1000p] The screen displayed.

"Quick question, what happens if you run out of points?" Randy asked as he turned to Theresa.

"It's like running out of money, you won't be able to buy anything."

"So if I run out I just gotta work around here and bam! I'm back in business? Wait, do I owe you any points for-" She then placed a finger on his lips

"Call it a freebie." she winked at him.

"You're awesome Teri." he grinned.

"Thanks, Oh, hit that button." she pointed.

[INHERITANCE]

Randy pressed the button and saw his previous amount slowly go up. "What? So how much should I expect?" he looked at her.

"Hard to say. If what Ms. Thompson says is true, you might be loaded." she shrugged. "Of course a lot of people like to blow everything near the end of their time here so it might be near low so try not to get your hopes up."

That's when the machine pinged to show the total amount.

"No way!" Randy gawked.

[RANDALL CUNNINGHAM: 2,591,674p]

Theresa whistled. "Your parents must have been TJA all stars to earn that much."

"Wait, another question. If we earn points by screwing each other, wouldn't that mean we'd both pay each other exact amount? That makes no sense if we don't actually gain any more points."

"By asking a person, you're offering your points to them. You asked me so you'd be paying, the amount would have been totally up to you so much time as it's not under 10p."

"I gotcha now."

"Oh~ Resa!" Called Debbie as she walked up to them.

"Hey Debbie." smiled Theresa.

"Showing the Freshmeat how things work around here?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you are looking at the big cat here." grinned Randy before pointing to the screen.

"Check it."

Debbie leant down, and her eyes widened at seeing the amount. "What! How did you-"

"Inheritance." Theresa cut in. "Turns out his parents were pretty big when they came here."

"Word of advice Randy. Try not to go nuts, you don't wanna end up like Stevens." replied Debbie.

"What happened to him?" He asked

"He went and blew it on a bunch of cheap gifts for some of the girls around here and wound up with zero points in a few days." spoke Theresa. "Not to mention his Tomcatting made him a bit of a pariah."

"Ouch." winced Randy.

"So, you nail any cheap floozy yet?" Debbie asked

"I'll have to punish you if you call me a cheap floozy again." warned Theresa slapping Debbie's ass.

"Ah!" the shorter girl jumped and looked to Theresa. "You?"

"Yes, problem?" Theresa asked.

"I thought you were saving yourself?" Debbie questioned.

"I was, but then I found the right guy." smiled Theresa laying her head on Randy's shoulder.

"And what a guy, who would have thought you were an S Rank."

"Hold up, him?" Debbie pointed at Randy "An S Rank?"

"Trust me, it's no lie." grinned Theresa.

"Okay someone wants to explain what S Rank means?" Randy stepped between the girls.

"Well, it's just the highest rank on cock size here. Very few have it." replied Debbie. "Didn't you see the letters on the Condom boxes?"

"Yeah, but I had no idea what they meant, now I feel kinda stupid not putting that together."

"Don't worry, in a few days, you'll be the talk of this place." smiled Theresa rubbing her nose with his. "Why don't you browse around and meet us here later?"

"You got it, babe." Randy kissed her on the lips before grabbing his card and walking away and looking around at the different shops.

Theresa sighed dreamily as he left.

"So, how was he?"

"Huh?" Theresa turned to Debbie who has a developing blush.

"Randy, how was he, in bed I mean." clarified Debbie as her blush increased.

"Let's put it this way, if we could sit in bed all day, I don't think I'd be walking right for a month." Theresa said. "But, he's also considerate. Mhh, and the way he says all these romantic things while he takes you, mmm-" She said as she began to touch herself but was interrupted by Debbie

"Uh, Theresa? Might wanna keep it together. Otherwise, you might have an orgasm right here." She shook her head to clear her daze. "Sorry, he is just… wow."

"So he's really that big? The same boy who tried giving a Spanish report and used condiments like they made sense, was really that big?" She asked

"Big and knows how to treat a girl right." the taller girl smirked.

That made Debbie imagine what it must have been like for Theresa and Randy. "Um...You wouldn't… I mean would you consider… Um?" She stuttered as she twiddled her finger

"Letting you have a go at him?" She glanced sternly at her.

Debbie just nodded with a blushed as she did not want to say the wrong thing.

"You expect me to let you have him after I waited for so long to have him?"

"It was just a suggestion!" Debbie raised her hands.

"Alright, sure." Theresa said

"Wait, what?" Debbie dropped her arms and stared at Theresa in confusion.

"You can have Randy for a while, but only if you ask him." She stated

"And you're perfectly alright with this? You looked like you were ready to-"

"Yeah, but I'm not stingy to my best friend," she smiled. "As long as there are no strings attached. I'm okay with it." Theresa added

"No strings, I swear. I'm just a little… curious is all, you know me "Scoops Kang" and all that."

"And who knows, lot's of people here have their own little harems. If Randy is okay with that sort of thing, maybe we can work something out. So much time as you remember, seniority is second only to his word."

"Sounds fair." Debbie nodded.

With Randy, he was amazed that so many great stores were here at the Academy.

"No honkin' way!" He ran into a store. "Is that the new Mc Fist pad? Those don't come out for another three months."

"I take it you're new here?" asked the girl behind the counter. She had curly blond hair and was dressed in only an apron.

"Yeah, I just got here yesterday." Randy replied.

"Well go ahead and have a look around the store, the Acres always get the new stuff first before they go out to the public." she spoke.

"No fooling?" he questioned.

"Yup, any new McFist product comes here, and you got the first chance to get it before anyone else does." She replied.

"I love this place!" Randy exclaimed.

"So who are you, stranger?" The clerk asked

"Randy Cunningham, S Rank of TJA." he proclaimed as he gave a thumbs up.

"That's a pretty bold claim, especially considering very few of those are around here."

"Ask my girl Theresa Fowler, she'll tell you straight up that it's true." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Theresa Fowler? As in THE Theresa Fowler? If you're serious, congrats, But if that's a lie, you better hope she doesn't find you."

"There you are Randy." the girl in question walked in.

The girl behind the counter felt her jaw drop as Randy and Theresa gave each other a chaste kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Debbie has something she wants to ask you." She said as she pushed Debbie in front of her lover.

"What did you want to ask?" Randy said as the shorter girl stared at him with a blush.

"Well, I was wondering if… maybe once you're free, we could have a little 'fun' if you catch my drift?" She asked, but it completely flew over Randy's head.

"Oh, right I forgot who I was talking too, by "fun" I meant what you and Theresa did." She stated

"Ohhhh," Randy then glanced to Theresa who gave him a nod. "I guess you can consider it done." he grinned.

"Excellent! Meet me back at the studio when you're ready. Finally, I can see what an S Rank can really do. Later."

The couple watched Debbie walk off.

"And you don't mind at all?" Randy asked her.

"I already made it clear that if she tries taking you, then she'll see my dark side." She spoke with malice.

"Well as long as you're okay with it. Come 'ere you." he pulled her in close before claiming her lips. As they separated, Theresa giggled at him.

"Save all that for Debbie." She whispered in his ear.

"Gotcha." He whispered back

"Okay, well I should get going." Theresa walked out of his arms and to the door. "Don't keep Debbie waiting." She threatened as she left

"I won't." he called back as Theresa left. "I am so lucky to have her." he smiled and looked back to the girl wiggling his eyebrows.

"Alright, you were telling the truth." She said as her cheeks were burning red as tomatoes.

Later, Debbie stood outside the studio feeling conflicted.

"I can't believe I just asked Theresa to share Randy and now this is happening. Sure I'm curious if he is an S rank, but what if this messes with our friendship?" Debbie gulped and looked around for Randy. "I just got to stay calm and hope nothing goes wrong."

"Yo Debbie!" called Randy walking over towards her.

"Randy! You're here quicker than I expected." She said as she tried to find her composure.

"Well I learned it ain't cool to make a girl wait." he said as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "So what's the plan, you gonna pose while I snap some pics or do you wanna take some shot of me?"

"Actually, how would you like to make a movie?" Debbie leant in making little circles on his chest.

"A movie?" He asked.

"You can do more than just snapshots in the studio, come on." Debbie grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the building. To the costume department "Okay Randy, name a really hot fantasy you've always had, any one of them will do." She said.

"Hmm, well I did have a few about me being a doctor." he said scratching his chin.

"Alright, did it involve you having a closer examination of a patient or a nurse?"

"Well I had a few, but I think I'll let you have the honour of choosing, patient or nurse?" She grabbed the costumes from the rack.

"Hmmm, how do I look in an examination gown?" she questioned holding it over her body.

"Not bad, not bad at all as long as you're not wearing anything underneath." He said as he pinched her ass causing her to jump with an eep.

"Okay, uh...What about this?" she grabbed a nurse's outfit and held it over her form.

"Skimpy yet it does have that certain appeal to it." He said as he examined it

"Let's go with the nurse then, I think you'll like what I have in store for you" Debbie spoke putting the other costume back.

After some time in another room in the back, we find Debbie in her sexy nurse outfit wearing prop glasses and holding a clipboard in her hand. Randy then walked in dressed in a Doctor's outfit with an accessory medical bag.

"Wow, they really went all out making this look real." He said as he looked at himself.

"And here's the kicker, it's all holographic." Debbie stated.

"No way." Randy knocked on a counter. "It feels so real." He said as he sat on the table.

"Shocked me too at first, and there's the camera." she pointed to the floating sphere with a lens.

"Dang. You guys take movie filming seriously."

"I'll explain later." she said turning to the sphere. "Run count down, T minus 20."

"20...19...18...17...16…"

"We can start when it hits zero." She explained

"Okay, but just to warn you I don't know much about medicine." He informed.

"Don't worry. Just say what you would say if you were a real doctor. No one really cares about perfect accuracy in these kinds of movies." She added with smirk

"3...2...1...0. Action!" The sphere said as it began recording Debbie looked at her clipboard and walked up to Randy. "I having a wonderful time volunteering her at the hospital Dr. Cunningham." She said in a sweet voice.

"Oh, uh, it's great to have you on board Miss. Kang." he spoke trying to sound like he knew what he was doing. "We don't get many volunteers these days. They're too grossed out by the medical practice and simulations."

"Some people just don't have a strong stomach like I do." She stated as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well, I certainly hope that's the case cause it tends to get busy around here." He said.

"Doctor I hope you won't mind me asking a little personal but...I saw a picture of a purple haired woman in your office, is she your wife?" Nurse Kang asked.

"Oh, well actually she's my fiance." he replied while trying not to break character.

"We're close, very close, but we haven't tied the knot, at least not yet." He said

"Oh, I see. So is she the only woman in your life?" Nurse Kang asked tilting her head slightly.

"Not exactly, you see we have one of those open relationships. So long as there's a condom involved we don't mind if the other sleeps around with other people." He informed.

"Oh?" She said with a questioning tone as she put the clipboard down on a counter and walked up to him. "Well in that case, do you think….maybe we could….you know, take advantage of that open relationship?" She asked as she started to undo the buttons on the uniform to reveal her small but noticeable cleavage.

"Miss Kang!" He screeched in mock shock. "Are you implying that you, a teenage girl and I 'a twenty-nine-year-old man' have sexual relations?" He asked.

"Um, well I mean when you put it that way it does kinda sound….weird?"

"Miss. Kang… I could get into a lot of trouble if someone finds out." He said pacing around. "I could lose my job, go to prison, not to mention my social life may be destroyed." He said in a mock panic.

"Maybe we should forget I even mentioned it." She sighed as she turned away from him acting sad

"Well…" he moved to the door, locked it, and gave her a grin. "I didn't say I was opposed to the idea." He said as he walked up to her

"Wait, beg pardon?" She asked with a blink.

"In all my years of studying medicine , I've had a few wet dreams about banging a Candy Striper." he grinned while walking over towards her. "And it looks like I finally get that chance." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"W-Wait. You mean, you're ok with that?" She asked with a smile.

"As long as you're okay with it." He said moving a hand under her chin and looked right in her eyes.

"O-Of course." she said with a blush and nearly lost her breath. 'Wow, he's not just looking at my tits, he's actually a good actor .' She thought

"So, Miss Kang, would you like to start us off, or shall I?" He asked

"Oh! S-Sure." She said as she took off his coat, wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up for a kiss, but it soon ended as he pulled away.

"Wait, first I have to ask. Do you have any hard or soft limits?"

"Well, I'm not a fan of the real extreme or radical stuff people like to try." she replied while touched he asked beforehand. "Like choking, or the use of bodily waste, that kinda stuff grosses me out." She informed.

"Trust me, Miss. Kang, that's stuff that doesn't work with me either." he cringed. "Now let's get started."

She began unbuttoning the rest of her clothes while Randy got a look to see she also removed her bra underneath.

"You know, if anyone finds out you're not wearing anything under that outfit, you'll be fired. I like a girl who takes risks." he grinned putting his coat aside and taking his pants off.

Looking at the bulge in his boxers made a chill go up to her spine. "Doctor, I didn't think you'd be this excited already."

"What can I say, I'm a bit of a horndog." He shrugged. "Been that way since puberty." he pulled his boxers down and sighed as his cock stood up. "Much better."

'Sweet cheese!' Debbie thought as her face reddened with a dumbstruck expression.

"See something you like Miss. Kang?" he asked walking up to her making his long sween between his legs.

"It's so….massive." she breathed out with a hand at her chest.

"So my fiance has said." he replied. He moved closer and reached out before pressing his hands against her chest. "Hmm, it seems puberty has been kind to you as well still so much for you to grow." he whispered into her ear.

"T-Thank you doctor." she gasped.

He pulled off her outfit and raised an eyebrow when he saw she wasn't wearing any panties. "My my, someone's bolder than I expected." He said as she squatted down and looked at her bald womanhood.

"Well, I just thought no one would find out."

"Guess you were wrong." he said hoisting her up and put her on the examination table before lifting her leg and started kissing her inner thigh repeatedly moving down to her core.

"Ah!" she gasped in surprise and pleasure at the tickly feeling that went through her body while his hand rubs her other thigh. "Haaah, doctor! That feels amazing, your fiance is a lucky woman." She moaned as she felt his soft, gentle touch.

"And your skin is very smooth and soft." Randy then began to travel up her leg inch by inch as he continued to kiss which made Debbie gasp and moan.

"Doctor! Oh, my!" 'How is he so good?' Debbie thought

"Sounds like someone might be ticklish." he moved his hand to her snatch. He ran a his fingers against her slit making her back arch. "And extra sensitive too. Tell me, what would you have done if someone found out you were going commando?"

"I...I…was hoping they would, uh! I wanted to get dirty with a Doctor." She moaned as she felt him pinch her clit

"Me in particular or just any doctor?" He had asked her before he began to move his middle finger into her pussy.

"AH! Anyone!" she moaned out while gripping the table. "I-I just….just needed someone to...To…

"Play hide the sausage?" he teased while wiggling his finger around inside. "Sounds to me like someone's a little slutish."

"Maybe a little." She admitted sheepishly before letting out a louder moan from feeling him start squeezing one of her breasts. "But-but I'm glad you accepted. Oh yes!" Moaned the nurse.

"Hmm, makes me wonder if I should have you walk around naked." he grinned. "Then I bet everyone would really wanna have a piece of your tight small ass." he spoke taking her free nipple into his mouth.

"AH!" she moaned while he kept squeezing her chest and started curling his finger around inside of her. "Oh yes! That's amazing doctor!"

Her folds got wetter the more he continued before he moved off leaving her breathing heavy. "Why….did you stop?" She asked in a whine.

"I find it's better when I finish with my partners." he smirked. "Besides, I played with you, I think it's time you returned the favour." he gestured down to his dick which looked rock solid hard.

She nodded before going down to sit on her knees and grasped his member and moved her hand up and down the shaft. "It feels so warm. Thick and veiny." She said as she continued to rub his member.

"And your hands are amazingly soft. Do you moisturise?" He asked as he braced himself while smiling at feeling her rub him off.

"Yes, every day." She answered

"Well, now I just gotta know how your lips feel down there." He said.

"If you insist." She said before kissing the tip.

He gave a hum from the feeling before she started kissing around the tip and sides of the shaft. "Am I to assume I'm not your first?" He asked.

"No, I did this to my last boyfriend." She admitted as she continued kissing.

"He's a lucky man." he groaned as he felt her slowly slide the tip into her mouth. "Oh yeah~. A very lucky man!" He said as Debbie took his entire cock down her throat.

"Damn, your throat feels amazing Nurse, you must deep throat all of your ex's." He said as he placed a hand on her head.

She then pulled out and started jerking him."Actually, this is my first time doing it Doctor." She said before taking it back in her throat, Randy then proceed to speed her sucking up by forcing her to go faster.

"Debbie, you feel so amazing, I might have you as my personal nurse assistant." He said as she started massaging his balls. "Oh if you do that I'll… Ahh!" He yelled as he came down her throat flooding her stomach with his baby batter, Randy then pulled out letting out a few shots in her mouth. With one last spurt unloading on her face and glasses. "Damn Nurse Kang, you sure can tire an old man out." He said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Debbie then got up, turned around and bend over, she then moved her hand to her pussy lips and spread them apart. "Are you too old enough to ruin this pussy?" She asked.

"Do you see this cock going down?" He asked. "But first…." he went over to the medical bag and as he suspected it had a large number of condoms. He pulled out S rank size and put it on. "Safety first." He said as he moved back into place and rubbed her pussy with the tip before he shoved his cock in but only half way.

"What's t-the matter?" She asked

"I'm not sure if you can handle the full shaft." He said with a cocky grin.

Debbie spins around his cock and wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, making his cock enter her fully, Debbie lets out a loud moan as she felt the electricity of pleasure shot up and down her back.

"So you can," he grunted, "I'm amazed and here I thought that only my fiance can take the full meat rod." He said as he started moving his hips in and out at a steady pace

"I can feel it in my womb!" She moaned looking straight at the camera as Randy grabbed her arms and forced himself deeper.

"You love this don't you, you slutty nurse." Randy said

"Yes, please give me more!" She moaned, Randy then picked her up and took her to his chair and used gravity to force her down.

"Damn! You sure you had an ex, you're so tight." He groaned as he pumped her up and down like a fleshlight

"He wasn't as well endowed as you, Doctor!" She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him as he grabbed her ass and moved her. "he couldn't satisfy me in bed for weeks, and I even caught him swapping spit with another girl, so I dumped him." She moaned as she captured his lips in a heated kiss.

"Well, he doesn't know what he lost!" He gritted as he gave her ass a slap making her yell/moan. "My fiance and I may sleep with other people, but I wouldn't even think of spending my life with anyone else. My love for her is as true as a well-aimed arrow." he moaned and squeezed her ass.

"Doctor, I'm about to cum!" She moaned.

"So am I!" he grunted bouncing her faster and faster until he slammed her down and they both shouted in pleasure as Randy filled the condom with his cum, Debbie then rested on his shoulder panting heavily.

"It so full, I can feel it filling my womb, Doctor." She whispered in his ear as she panted and looked up at the Camera and winked at it "Cut." This made the camera beep and shut off.

"Wow... that was… so Bruce." Randy muttered

"You really are S Rank" she huffed and wiped her face.

After the two caught their breath, Debbie then lifted her hips and felt a large cum filled condom balloon.

"Damn! There's so much!" Debbie said in shock.

"I'm surprised that it didn't break." Randy said.

"Oh I thought they told you, but TJA condoms never break. They're industrial strength." Debbie said before removing it and tying the rubber to keep the spunk in. "A little souvenir for me." She said as she kissed his cheek; They then proceeded to clean up their mess.

"So, was it as good as you thought it would?" grinned Randy smugly.

"Hell yeah." she replied. "And all that stuff you said about your love being as straight as an arrow. You actually know how to play the part."

"Who said I was acting?" he replied confused.

"Huh?" She asked confused by what he said.

"I never said that part was acting." he spoke seriously.

"Wait, you were serious about all that?"

"Damn straight." he nodded.

Debbie stared at Randy in surprise. 'No way is any guy that loyal.' She thought as they got dressed

"It might have taken me awhile to notice, but I love Theresa, and I'm not planning on losing her. After all these years I didn't know she was crushing on me."

"Wow. You know, before I doubted if you were the right guy my best friend would go crazy for. But if you mean stuff like that, maybe I was wrong."

Randy blinked.

"How much of your pride did you have to swallow to get that out?" He asked with a smirk

"Oh shut up." she smiled punching his arm.

The two left the studio and met up with Theresa. "So, how was he?"

"Two words. HOT! DAMN!" Debbie replied.

"I thought you might say that." Theresa smirked as she wrapped her arm around Randy's.

"My legs are still tingling." Debbie gestured

"Randy can you carry her back to our room please,'

"You got it, babe." Randy kissed her on the lips and scooped Debbie off her feet and taking her by surprise. "Can't have you stumbling around and hurting yourself." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." She blushed.

Theresa couldn't help feeling a little jealous. 'Stay calm. Don't lose your cool.'

"You really are a gentleman when you wanna be, where was this guy back in school?" Debbie asked as he carried her through the hall.

"Hey, I am always a gentleman." he retorted. "I just...never really had a girl to actually bring it out before."

"Good point." she sighed.

"You know being here… it still feels like a dream." He said

"A wet dream where you can bang any girl you want, right?" She asked

"Totally." he replied as he headed for his and Theresa's bedroom.

"Wait this is your room." she said

"Theresa told me to bring you here. Don't know why." Randy said, just then the door opened to reveal Theresa in a see-through nighty with her arms behind her back. "Hiya guys~." She said

"Theresa! What are you doing in that?"Randy asked

"Now Randy is that a way you treat one of your roommates?" She asked

"Roommates, Plural, as in more than one?" Randy asked as Theresa nods her head.

"How would you like it if Debbie stayed with us?" She asked as she walked up

"I wouldn't mind, but that's up to he-

"Yes, oh god yes!" Debbie said eagerly.

"Well then let's get this out of the way." she said Pulling out a manilla folder.

"What's that?" Randy asked as he puts Debbie on the bed.

"Just some papers for us to sign." Theresa spoke as she walked up to them and opened the folder.

Randy looked at the first page, and his eye went wide. "Woah wait a sec, 'Harem registration form'?"

"Yep, this something we fill out in case you want to have a relationship with more than one girl.

"Oh yeah didn't Stevens fill out like a bunch of these?" Debbie asked

"Let's not talk about he who shall not be named or about the incident." Theresa frowned at Debbie before taking out the forms. "Now Randy, once Debbie and I sign these we will be part of your Harem."

"So what, you'll be my slave girls?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Debbie spoke. Confusing Randy. "A Harem is mostly for the girls really, if we find a guy we wanna be with for more than just a quick fuck we sign these forms. We won't technically be considered property but not your girlfriend's either. TJA Harems have a sort of hierarchy. You being the Master and one of us being the Mistress. The Mistress is in charge when you're not around."

"It's mostly to keep the girls from fighting with each other." Theresa added.

"Okay that makes sense, but what if my mistress gets into a fight with the other girls?" Randy asked.

"The Mistress is like your second in command, if she wants to fuck first, then she goes first, no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Theresa said. "But the choice of whether a girl stays in the Harem or gets the boot is decided by the Master.

"Okay." Randy nodded. "But what about living arrangements? I'm pretty sure that the beds they provide for us are only good for three people." He said

"Believe me there's room for six on these beds." Debbie smiled and looked away. "But if the girls want to stay in their own room that's their choice."

"Okay, so how many girls can I have in this Harem?" Randy asked

"Well due to the incident with he who shall not be name you'll only be limited to six girls."

"Nice." Randy smiled before Theresa handed the paper.

"Sign here, here, initial here, and here." she said pointing at some blank spots on the form. "And we'll need a sample."

"Sample?" Randy asked

"Oh, I got it." Debbie said as she pulled out the cum-filled condom from earlier.

"Uh, why do you need that?" Randy Questioned nervously.

"So that they'll know who will be our master and to inform that you belong to us and vice versa." Theresa said.

"Oh...Wow, this place is just full of surprises." Randy spoke and scratched his head.

"Yeah, but they are good surprises, as long as we stick to the rules." Debbie said.

"Great, well I guess we're doing this then." Randy said filled with excitement.

"Yes." Theresa said flipping the page. "Now just sign the name of your mistress here." Randy then grabbed the pen and was about to write when he felt gazes at his back making him nervous making him look at them.

"Don't worry Randy, I know who you're gonna pick." Debbie smiled. As Randy released his breath and writes Theresa's name.

"Awesome! I'll send the paperwork later, but for now, why don't we celebrate." Theresa said as she straddled her master. "That is unless Debbie ran you ragged earlier today." She said flirtatiously.

"You kiddin, I got the stamina to last the night." He said as he pulled her close with Debbie. He then reached into the cabinet and pulled out the s-rank condoms. "Gonna need a lot of these." He said as he took off his boxer and joined the girls.

The next few hours were a blur as they went at it with each other. Randy got a great show when Theresa and Debbie French kissed all covered in his semen while they had condom balloons of his cum surrounding them.

By the time they finished, Randy was almost entirely Exhausted.

"Over an hour," Theresa huffed looking at the clock from the bed. "My God that was just...wow." She said.

"I can tell I'm going to enjoy this harem thing." Debbie sighed with a smile she then got up and started to get her underwear back on.

"Where are you going, Debbie?" Randy asked as the shorter girl clasped her bra behind her back.

"Oh I'm going to submit the forms, don't have too much fun without me." She said as she said grabbing the folder. Theresa then straddled Randy again and was about to start another round till...

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*


	3. Chapter 3

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"Uh, Theresa did you invite another girl over?" Randy questioned.

Theresa sat up and shook her head. "No, I didn't?"

"I got it." Debbie spoke moved over him to get out of bed. She stood up and stretched her limbs before walking over and getting the door. On the other side was Heidi giving a brief flirty look. The redhead stepped back when her eyes fell on the sight inside.

"Hey Heidi, what are you doing here" Debbie questioned making Theresa glare at the ginger.

"Theresa! Uh, hey there." a nervous laugh passed from her lips.

"Uh, were you banging on the door this late?" Theresa questioned her.

The older girl's eyes darted around "Um, well I... You see… I…I was just… uh..."

"Just what?" Theresa crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Just...leaving! Yeah, gotta go." Heidi turned to leave.

"Hold it, Red!" Theresa spoke up.

Heidi stopped in her tracks, scared stiff as a board as Theresa narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, I'm gonna go." Debbie said before she stepped out into the hall and walking passed by Heidi. "Good luck." she whispered. Theresa then walked up to the ginger and grabbed her are

"You think I don't know how fast news spreads around here, especially for vultures like you?"

Heidi gulped as Theresa's fiery gaze which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end

"You were standing out here hoping to have some time with MY boyfriend, weren't you?" Theresa questioned squeezing Heidi's arm.

"Well… I heard that Sandy. I mean Randy is a rank S stud, so I thought you wouldn't mind sharing." Hedi nervously said

"There's a difference between sharing, and going behind my back." she growled pulling Heidi closer. "I mean look at your dress in that lacy red bra and panties! You just scream horny slut!"

"I'm sorry, I'll just go now." she said trying to pull her arm free.

"Hey Theresa, settle down." Randy said stepping out. Partly to get a look at Heidi's undergarments as mentioned earlier.

"Heidi here was trying to get some action with you without my approval, and you want me to settle down!?" answered Theresa.

"Really?" he asked in surprise and mild awkwardness, considering that this his best friends sister. "You want to sleep with me?" he questioned the red head.

Heidi couldn't get a word out. Not only because she was embarrassed that her brother's best friend was someone she wants to jump, but she knew what Theresa was capable of when she was pissed off.

Randy sniffed around, noticing a foul odour in the air.

"What stinks?" he sniffed around and found it was coming from him. "Phew, I need a bath."

Theresa sniffed around before taking a whiff of herself.

"Yeesh. Great idea and I can show you where you can clean up." Heidi huffed and kicked at the ground. "And Heidi here will be cleaning us as for as a start of her punishment." Spoke Theresa putting a hand on Heidi's shoulder and pushing her into the room.

"Let's go you." Randy followed the girls to a huge building with numerous large pools of steaming water and shower heads on the walls

"Woah." spoke Randy looking at all the pools.

"Randy welcome to the bathhouse." Theresa said. "Go to the desk and talk to Bucky." said Theresa pointing to the opposite end of the room.

"On it." he spoke walking away from the two girls. He went over to what looked like a help desk with a familiar blonde boy behind the window. "Hey, Bucky."

"Hey Randy, I heard you were here. Cudos on lasting so long without getting caught."

"Getting caught?"

"By your Parents. Some think if your parents don't find you, you're a natural at hiding your… activities."

"Let's just say I've learned a few things." he replied. 'Being the Ninja does mean I gotta be careful when my folks walk in on me.' He thought

"So need a bath?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, one for me, Theresa, and Heidi." He said

"Well I understand why Heidi would be with you, but Theresa too? Dude, what are you?" Bucky asked.

"S Rank." He admitted in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I know. So does everyone else around here, word gets around fast with news like that." Bucky spoke. "But I mean how did you bring Fowler down?"

"Uh, it wasn't hard. I figured to try it out with her first, and she accepted." He replied awkwardly. Bucky just looked him up and down curiously. "But, you don't have a single mark on you." He said which made Randy groan in annoyance

"Alright, why is everyone here making Theresa sound like a brutal girl? Yes, her choice of fetishes might make some think that, but I don't get it."

"Theresa Fowler is the top dog of the Doms. You get in bed with her, you better be ready for a beating." Bucky explained.

"I highly doubt that." Randy said with scepticism

"Word has it that the biggest slut here, who would bang any guy she liked, pissed Theresa off, and in just one night the girl was like a submissive puppy to Theresa." Randy looked at the boy with shock and blinked.

"Jeez, and I hate to think of what she'd do to me if I made her mad. Especially after popping her cherry." Randy said

"You took her virginity!?" Bucky nearly fell back. "I heard she was saving herself for the right guy."

"Yeah, it turns out...it was me she was saving it for." Randy explained

"Dude... you are one lucky bastard. Give me a sec to recall the Nanoscrubs, and you'll be all set." Bucky typed on the computer.

Randy stood there in wait and heard some odd sound, like millions of flies, flew past him.

"Do you hear something?" Randy asked

"Nothing to worry about, just the Nanoscrubs. They clean the water so it can be reused, it's kinda like recycling, but replace the trash with several gallons of TJA members bodily fluids. What you're hearing is them flying by your head right now."

"I can't even see them." Randy said looking around.

"That's the point of the 'nano' part." Bucky replied. "Yours is number three."

"Thanks." Randy turned and walked back to where the girls were waiting. "We're all set ladies, we're in pool number 3."

"Oh Good, that one's my favourite." smiled Theresa. "Remind me to thank Bucky for remembering. They soon made their way towards their bath and climbed in and relaxed to the heat.

"This is so sweet!" Randy said as he lets out a relaxed expression.

"I know, the water is so warm and relaxing, it's like dripping hot candle wax on my play things." Theresa spoke

"Okay I won't say that doesn't sound hot but my god Teri." The girl had rolled her eyes before she turned towards Heidi.

"Speaking of play things, Heidi you can start by washing my back when the cleaning stuff gets here."

"Yes ma'am." replied Heidi in a nervous tone.

"Oh and for now on, you call me "Madam" for now on." Theresa said pinching her ear "Or else."

"Ow, ow, ow, okay!" Heidi said wincing from the pain.

"So I take it what Bucky said about you being Top Dom was true?" Randy asked.

"That's right." She smiled like it was a no big deal before letting go of Heidi's ear before leaning back with her arms on edge and puffing out her chest. "At first it was just a cover to protect my... "virtue", but after a few goes at some subs, I started to like it… a lot." She said as she began to remember all of her victims' moans of pleasure as she broke them and made them submit.

"And that story about the slut was true then?" Randy asked.

"Well… Deep down we were both Bi, we just helped bring out the kinks." She said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Damn. Never thought I'd see you in that kind of light like that." Randy remarked.

"Oh don't worry Randy I would never make you go through any of that… unless you ask."

"No!" Randy blurted raising his hands up in defence.

"Besides, you're the only one I'll let fuck me, I mean the ride you gave me last night, my god am I glad I waited for you." She said with a blush, as she cupped her cheeks.

"You realise you're talking about it like it's no big deal, in public, in front of Heidi." he said pointing to the blushing ginger who was rubbing her arms.

"Of course I am, here in TJA, decency and shame means nothing to anyone. That doesn't mean we can't still have them." Theresa spoke.

"Touche." Randy retorted

"Oh great, and here I hoped the rumours weren't true." The group turned their heads and saw Flute Girl standing there with cleaning supplies.

"No way, Flute girl? You got sent here too?" Randy asked

"Of course." she replied handing them a basket cleaning supplies. "Here, it's hypoallergenic."

"Thanks." nodded Heidi accepting the basket.

"It's bad enough having to work here for more points, now you're here, perfect." She turned and walked off.

"What's up with her?" Randy asked.

"She had her points stolen." Theresa answered. She turned and put her arms on edge.

"Start scrubbing Heidi." Theresa commanded as Heid lathered her hands with soap.

"Woah, people can steal points?" Randy questioned. Watching the generally bossy redhead acting so obedient.

"Yup. If you lose your card, kiss those points good bye." Heidi spoke as she moves the soap over Theresa's back.

"But I hear they're already working to fix that little glitch with a recovery system." She added.

"One guy tried hitting on me and nearly got my card." started Theresa. "But when he found out who I was, he backed off and was worried I would come after him, stealing a person's points earns you time in chastity gear."

"Yikes." Randy crossed his legs under the water. "So who stole Flute Girls points?"

"Stevens." both girls answered as Heidi moved her hands to Theresa's sides.

"That...makes way too much sense." Randy said looking off.

"It was her own fault for bragging about her inheritance." Theresa shrugged "Randy, let Heidi wash your back."

"Uh, it might be a little awkward being that she's my best friends sister." Randy said

"As long as Howard doesn't know, it's alright." spoke Theresa lowering herself into the water to wash off the soap. "besides I like to watch my bitches become so obedient." Theresa finished pinching Heidi's cheek. Randy sighed and turned his back to Heidi who scooted over and started rubbing his back with soap.

"Now about Flute Girl, what happened next?"

"Stevens worked his usual "charm", and she swooned like a whore who scored big time." replied Theresa. "Oh and Heidi? If I see those hands go below the water, I'll shove three dildos up your ass. No lube either." Theresa threaten

"Wow, that is… wow." Randy said as he looked at her.

"Moving on," Theresa said calming down. "After that Tomcat sank his claws into her, he spent the day acting all romantic and got her in his bed the following night. Next morning her card was gone and so was gold digger Stevens."

"Did he ever try putting the moves on you?" Randy asked in an almost growl.

"Nah. After he had been ratted out for his gold digging, he was locked in a chastity belt for a month. No one saw him until he had it taken off and after that, he just vanished again." She explained dryly.

"Did he go back home?"

"We're not sure we think he's just hiding somewhere." Heidi spoke. "People claim to have seen him sneaking around to get food, but that's about it."

"That is hilarious, the famous Steven hiding like a shoob." snickered Randy.

"Yeah, how the mighty have fallen." Theresa added with a laugh. Heidi pulled her hands back, and Randy went down to wash the soap off.

"Ahhh. Man, I feel like a King."

"Well technically you are one since we're together now." smiled Theresa leaning into him. "Not to mention your other perks."

"True." he nodded draping an arm over her shoulder. "So do I get to clean you now?" he asked.

"You're free to go right ahead." She spoke enticingly.

"Sweet." he took the soap from Heidi and lathered up his hands.

Theresa leant back against the edge and let him move his soap covered hands across her chest. She let out a small moan when he gently squeezed her breasts.

"Gotta make sure we cover every part of you." he grinned giving her breasts a squeeze.

Theresa bit her lower lip and groaned. Heidi blushed and tried not to stare lest she gets on Theresa's wrong side. But that didn't keep her from getting aroused by the sounds of pleasure coming from her superior.

"Ah!" Theresa let out a gasp from feeling Randy pinch her nipples.

"You know I'd never sleep with any other girl you're not okay with, so why so protective." he spoke sweetly.

"It's the principle of the matter." she said softly looking up to him and rubbing his shoulders. "You don't just go behind someone's back." she glared at Heidi who glanced at them.

"Come on babe, cut her some slack." Randy wrapped his arms around her before rubbing her back.

"It's not that easy to just forgive and forget." spoke Theresa huskily.

"Well, what would you suggest?" he questioned letting her go before grabbing the Shampoo and conditioner. Theresa tapped her chin before grinning deviously.

"Oh, I believe we can work something out."

"Like what?" he asked, not sure if he liked this new look on her face.

"Stand up." Theresa pulled him up and made him sit on the edge. "Oh, Heidi?"

"Yes?" the older girl turned and got a front row view to Theresa pumping his shaft. Her jaw dropped at the size of it.

"You want this right?" Theresa gave a smirk. Heidi closed her mouth and tried to look away, but the sounds of his moans drew her gaze back and saw Randy's cock slowly start standing up. She looked back at Theresa and nodded.

"Play by my rules and all is forgiven." Theresa offered.

"You're sure?" Heidi asked.

"Uh huh." Theresa released the shaft. "But remember this, try and fuck Randy behind my back again, and I won't stop at three dildos or your ass."

"You got it." Heidi said.

"You got it…."

"...Madam?" Heidi tried

"Good girl." Theresa smiled innocently and patted her head.

"Alright, go ahead and feel it." Theresa then released her grip.

Heidi stood before walking over and bringing one hand around the cock. Her face began to turn red as she gripped the shaft. "My god, I can feel it pulsing."

Theresa grinned then moved around to the other girls back and gave a smack to her ass.

Heidi jumped letting go of Randy's cock in fear.

"Consider that a warning if you overstep your boundaries again."

"Yes madam." Heidi nodded. She looked back at the shaft and tried wrapping her other hand around it.

"Your hands are so soft." Randy complimented.

"heh thanks, I moisturise a lot." Heidi replied while smiling and still couldn't believe she was doing this with her dopey brother's friend. But feeling his cock stand all the way up in her grasp made her focus.

"Okay, I think it's hard enough." Theresa pulled Heidi up "Now it's my turn, you go see if Bucky has any rubbers to spare." Heidi reluctantly listened and climbed out of the pool.

"And as for you," she turned to Randy. "How do you feel about Heidi? Be honest."

"Well, sure she's kinda hot in the right light, but I'd much rather have you beside me instead."

"And if I let you screw her?"

"It would just be sex, nothing else. No attachments, just pleasure." He promised, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Why do you ask? Hoping to increase the harem?" Randy questioned teasingly.

"Well…." Theresa said and looked away.

"Wait, seriously?" Randy questioned in shock.

"I just want you to have good memories of this place, after all, we could be sending our children here someday." Theresa spoke.

"You mean mine and yours or yours, mine, Debbie's and Heidi's?" Randy asked his girlfriend.

"I'll let you decide that." She said as she kissed his cheek. She smiled at his shocked expression before giggled and grabbed his shaft.

"Sweet cheese," he breathed and leaned his head back. "Your hands might not be as soft as hers, but you know how to use them."

"Well, what about this?" Theresa leaned down and licked the tip like it was a cock-shaped lollipop.

"Holy-" Randy jumped as she sucked on the tip like a straw.

"I got two condoms." Heidi called as she came back. She stopped at seeing Theresa already enjoying Randy's cock. Said girl glanced at her and giggled at the look on her face.

"Enjoying the show Heidi?" he snickered at her.

"Uh, a little." she admitted with a bashful blush. She watched as Theresa started taking him in her mouth.

"Oh, sweet cheese!" Randy gasped feeling Theresa wasted no time as she slowly bobbed her head.

Heidi pressed her legs together watching Theresa deep throat Randy

"Easy there, Teri! Ah! No need to rush." he groaned.

She released and looked up to him. "You're right. Heidi?"

"Yes?" the girl flinched.

"Condom please." She asked as she held out her hand

Heidi separated the wrappers and tossed one to Theresa. "Thank you, now how do you want him to take you?"

"Me?" Heidi felt confused.

"Yes, what position do you want him to fuck you in?"

"Uh… missionary?" She said still confused.

"Then get over here." Theresa gestured.

"Is it okay for us to do it in here?" Randy questioned gesturing to the water.

"As long as we try to keep the water from splashing out, it's fine." Heidi then walked up to them.

"That should be easy enough." he remarked.

"You'd be surprised how some people get a little nuts." Theresa informed. "Now, back to business."

Theresa took one of the condoms and put it in her mouth before leaning down and sliding it over Randy's cock and coming off with a pop.

"That will never stop being hot." he smiled as she stood up then grabbed her rear.

"Now Heidi, sit there and watch, once we're finished it'll be your turn." Theresa ordered crawling onto Randy's lap.

"You're so evil." Heidi deflated and sat down.

Instead of getting mad Theresa grinned and made it even more hard to watch by rubbing her ass against his cock.

"Damn, you are kinky." Randy told her as he felt her soft, luscious, cheeks rubbing his cock.

"One of the best sides I got from this place." she purred putting her hand behind her head as she moved her hips. "Now for the real fun." She raised her hips up before sliding her snatch onto the tip. He brought his lips to her's and rubbed her hips.

Heidi gulped as she watched Theresa slide down onto the massive cock moaning with every inch.

'Damn, she's taking that as a pro.'

"Oh God!" Theresa moaned out feeling her snatch get stretched out.

"Dang girl." Randy groaned feeling her pussy quiver around his length. He took the initiative and thrust into her.

Theresa gasped while slowly moving her hips up and down. He pulled her back into another make-out. She moaned into his mouth with each thrust. Heidi tried to keep from touching her pussy while watching the length go in and out of Theresa each time she lifted up and went down.

"Teri, I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead!" she cried out. He thrusts into her until he feels his release. His cum filled the condom while Theresa felt it get filled. Theresa sighed happily as he holds her lovingly. "One of these days, I might be tempted to do it raw."

"But what if you-"

"Uh… when do I get my turn?" asked Heidi feeling impatient.

"Hold your horses." Theresa stood up from Randy's lap with the filled condom visible as Theresa pulled it off before grabbing the second one on the edge. "Think you can go one more round Randy?"

"Try and stop me." He said with a smirk

"Good." Theresa said opening the next condom.

"Okay Heidi, I hope you're ready."

Heidi stood up as Theresa slid the condom on Randy's shaft like before as Heidi walked over.

"Now since proper missionary will probably result in drowning you, we'll need to improvise. I'll hold you up by your arms and Randy will get your legs."

"Sounds like a plan." Randy rubbed his hands together and stood up.

Heidi gulped and crouched down before leaning back as Theresa gripped under her arms. Randy lifted her legs and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Brace yourself." grinned Theresa.

Heidi shudders at his intrusion. He slowly moved forward, and she gasped as the tip started opening her snatch.

"I know, and that's just the tip."

Heidi went wide eyed before gritting her teeth as he pushed the tip in all the way and started pushing the rest in.

"God, she's as tight as a virgin."

"Oh fuck!" she gasped thrashing around as Randy got half his length inside.

"Ah ah ah, no splashing." spoke Theresa holding her arms tighter as Randy kept going.

Heidi never believed in all her life she would be having sex with her brother's friend or that she'd enjoy it so much. Randy stopped with over half his cock inside with the girl marvelling at the thickness.

"Sweet Cheese, don't stop." Heidi begged

Randy grinned and pulled back with only the tip in before slamming back in.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Oh come on, it's not that big." joked Theresa.

"He's like a fucking breeding bull!" Heidi yelled out looking up at Theresa.

"Just hang on." Randy pulled back again and slammed back in as he started repeating the rhythm.

"Oh my god!" Heidi moaned.

"Just remember to breathe." spoke Theresa.

"AH, AH, AH, AH, OH FUCK!" she cried out each time he pulled out and slammed back inside. "OH FUCK YES!"

"And since you love it so much, Randy, be a dear and go faster." Theresa said with a smirk

"I don't… wanna… hurt her." He said with each thrust.

"Well let me try this then." Theresa made sure to keep a hold on Heidi's arms while bringing her hands to her nipples and started pinching them.

Heidi's eyes rolled back. Her mind going hazy.

"Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too." grunted Randy feeling her pussy tighten up. The two cried out in ecstasy with their release as Randy filled the condom within her. Randy leaned over her as they both panted.

"Howard's going to kill me if he finds out about this."

"Don't worry, what happens at True Joy stays at True Joy." spoke Theresa as she and Randy put the older girl down letting her lean on the edge.

"Oh….my…..god…." she got out in post-coital bliss as her chest raised and descend

"Yep." Theresa spoke.

"How...are you not split in two?"

"All you have to do is remember who his top girlfriend is." She said as she pinched her cheek.

"Gotcha." she nodded as they got out of the pool and went towards the front desk

The three of them heard loud moaning coming from the back at the desk.

"OH YES! FUCK ME BUCKY! FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM!" Flute Girl cried.

"Think we might have been loud?" Randy chuckled.

"Who cares." said Theresa as she and Heidi moved to his side's. "Bucky might just thank us when he's done with her." Theresa and Heidi laughed


	4. Chapter 4

As Randy helped Heidi dry off after they finish their bath.

"Damn. My legs still feel numb." Heidi spoke.

"You'll be fine in a little while." spoke Theresa. After drying off, Theresa and Randy helped Heidi walk so she didn't fall.

"We're keeping your bra and panties." Theresa spoke.

"Why?" Randy asked."I like to keep little mementos of my little toys."

"Okay then." Heidi said. As the group began walking back to Randy's room when they heard a few people who either gave him a thumbs up or whistled after looking at Heidi.

"Not even three days and I feel like a player."

"You'll get use to it." Heidi smiled. "After all you got three hot girls on your arms." She added.

"Want us to drop you off at your room?" he asked Heidi.

"No, just leave me outside. I could use some fresh air." Both complied and walked to the door.

"There, under that tree." Randy and Theresa dragged her over before setting her down with her back against the tree.

"Hey!" They turn and spotted Morgan walking up to them in a skimpy police themed outfit."What's wrong Morgan?" asked Theresa.

"What happened to Weinerman?" the taller girl kneeled next to Heidi's.

"We just had some fun with her." Theresa replied. Morgan whistled upon further inspection.

"You really gave her a thrashing."

"I guess you could call it that." chuckled Randy.

"Was it consensual?" Morgan asked looking for any sign of injury.

"Definitely." the redhead sighed happily.

"Good, for a second I thought I was gonna be bashing his coin purse." Randy flinched while Theresa patted his back for reassurance.

"Alright," the girl stood. "since I'm not needed, I'll be on my way." Morgan sent him an icy glare before leaving.

"Uh, did anyone feel that chill?" asked Randy.

"Well the Enforcers have that effect on people." Theresa answered.

"She looked ready to really hit my jewels."

"And if she has to she can. The Enforcers are law and order. Break a rule, she'll be on you tighter than green on a shamrock."

"I take it they don't get laid much?"

"Not unless you count banging each other." Heidi interrupted.

"Hard as nails lesbians? That's kinda hot." Randy gave a shrug.

"Stevens would disagree." Theresa spoke.

"Morgan was the one who brought him in. She literally had him by the balls." Randy winced and crossed his legs.

"Ouch."

"Gotta wonder how much sexual frustration she's holding in." Heidi thought out loud. That peaked Theresa's interest.

"Wait right here." Randy and Heidi watched her run off. They looked at each other wondering what she was thinking.

"I'm back." she said pulling Morgan back with her.

"Uh, hi again, Morgan." Randy greeted awkwardly.

"What's going on?" The girl looked to Theresa.

"Just an opportunity to 'let off some steam'." Spoke Theresa.

"Uh Theresa? Can I talk to you?" asked Randy who grabbed her arm. He pulled her to the other side of the tree.

"Are you trying to set me up with Morgan?"

"Not so much as set up per say, but I have a reason."

"Mind filling me in?" He asked."Patience my love," she leaned in and pecked his chin.

"all you have to do is trust me."

"Well…..alright, I trust you." The two walk back and Theresa smiled at Morgan.

"Ok Morgan, I won't ask how much, but you Enforcers have heaps of points saved up, right?"

"Of course. Why do you think we stick around with the job?"

"But you don't get much action because everyone's afraid of you right?"

"Yeah." replied Morgan crossing her arms.

"Alright, take Randy and show him the tricks of the trade, then bring him back to our room and I might have a surprise for you."

"Hmm, alright. Come on." Morgan turned and started walking. Randy looked at Theresa with a questioning glance before following Morgan. Theresa grinned and looked back to Heidi.

"Theresa, are you planning what I think you're planning?" The purple haired girl walked back towering over the redhead.

"That all depends." Randy had no clue what his girlfriend was up to, but whatever it was he hoped he wouldn't be sorry for going along with it later on. Morgan lead him to a rather decent sized looking building that looked like an old school house near the edge of one of the walls with a sign on the top.

'True Joy Enforcer Headquarters.'

"Uh, are the rest of the Enforcers inside?" Randy couldn't help but ask.

"We work in shifts. Sometimes we even enlist part time recruits as long as they have a clear record. Both entered and Randy looked around to see some of the girls about to get it on. Others were doing various job.

"This way." she spoke leading the way to a large bed with red sheets and a curtain.

"This is where we have our fun." just then two girls passed the two of them, climbed in a bed, and closed the curtains.

"They seemed eager." Randy commented.

"We don't get much action with others." remarked Morgan. "I take it you've heard from Theresa?"

"She did mention you were hardcore lesbians." admitted Randy.

"Most of us are, before I came here, I never thought of girls as attractive. Then it happened. I started getting hornier every day. Then my mom sent me here."

"And you got interested in girls?"

"Not right away, lost my virginity before I came here so I let loose, unfortunately no guy can please a girl like another girl can."

"Well, care to find out?" grinned Randy.

'Wait, Theresa never actually gave me her approval to do it with Morgan.'

"Well a lot of us have heard you being an S Rank, but size isn't everything. Let's see if you know how to use it."

"Actually I should ask Theresa first. She is my girlfriend and I don't want to cheat on her, but I guess I can give you a look at the equipment if that's okay with you?"

"Go right ahead." the other two stopped and looked out after hearing their discussion.

"Alright." he nodded and released the beast. Morgan felt her jaw hang open seeing his member flop out.

"Not bad, huh?" Morgan shook her head to keep her composure. The other two closed the curtain again and started whispering between themselves. Randy pulled up his boxers and looked around the building counting at least 6 other girls

"Wow. So I guess it was true." remarked Morgan.

"Yep S Rank. Theresa was my first."

"Question. Have you taken any drugs to get this big? Or are you somehow part horse?"

"Pretty sure it runs in the family, supposedly my dad was a big shot in his time here." Randy looked around Morgan seeing the two girls peeking out before they quickly closed the small crack in the curtain.

"And apparently now you got them curious about it." Morgan spoke.

"Sorry, ladies unless my girlfriend, Theresa Fowler gives you the okay that's all you're getting." They heard what sounded like disappointed sighs before it turned to moans. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you where we keep the inmates."

"Okay." Randy followed her to a door. She pulled out a keyring and unlocked it. She pushed it open with Randy close behind before the door shut behind him. Inside there were large cells with someone in one of them.

"Hey warden, who's a guy a gotta talk to about getting a drink of water." spoke Ranginald Bagel dragging a cup against the bars.

"What'd he do to get in here?" asked Randy.

"Sexist jokes." Morgan answered simply.

"Like what?"

"All I said was-"

"Quiet or you'll be in there for another day." Morgan snapped. Ranginald shut his mouth.

"And you, don't encourage him." she pointed at Randy.

"Duly noted." Randy nodded

"Anyone else down here?"

"Just her." Morgan pointed to a girl in a pink dominatrix outfit with blue eyes and blonde hair done up in pigtails. "Her name's Chelsea."

"What'd she do?" Randy asked

"I drew blood okay!" she shouted putting her face in her hands sobbing.

"Yeah, The Doms bring pleasure in pain, but it is a taboo to draw blood, it is against the rules. She ran here all the way from the dungeon to turn herself in."

"I didn't mean to, we just got way out of hand." Chelsea weeped.

"Damn." remarked Randy as they walked away while the girl sobbed to herself. They walked out and Morgan walked back to the bed pulling the curtains apart startling the girls in the other side.

"Chelsea's got a few more minutes, so wrap it up and get her back to the dungeon."

"Yes chief." The two girls nodded before Morgan gave them privacy again." And after you drop her off, hit the baths you filthy animals."

"Well this has been a neat tour, but I should probably talk to Theresa if you're still up for a session."

"Right let me just clock out and we can go."

"We?"

"Yes, we." she repeated walking over to a computer and inputting her password before clocking out.

"She wanted me to bring you back."

'Feels like a babysitter now.' he thought before following Morgan out the door. They got to his room, but the door was locked.

"That's weird." remarked Randy. He reached out and knocked.

"Theresa?" He put his ear to the door to listen in.

"Is Morgan with you?"

"Yeah." She replied back. The door was opened by Theresa stark nude, but the room was pitch black.

"Come on in guys." she let out a giggle. She moved back while Randy and Morgan walked inside. The lights came on and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Damn." remarked Morgan. On the bed sat Theresa, Debbie, and Heidi, all naked.

"Uh, hey girls." Randy managed to get out after shaking his head.

"Hi Randy." they said flirtatiously as they smiled at the two.

"Let me guess, orgy?" spoke Morgan. The girls nodded and looked to Randy.

"You up for it? Asked Theresa.

"Uh huh!" he managed to get out with a grin.

"Morgan, if you want in it's gonna cost you." Theresa crossed her arms.

"Well after seeing his dick, I am a little curious."

"I figured he would." Theresa climbed out of bed.

"Boys always like to brag, it's what makes them predictable."

"Hey!" Theresa put her hands on his shoulders and guided him back to the chair."Just sit back while we warm up." Theresa then looked to Morgan. "The price is 500p, each."

"Damn. You don't go low." Morgan glared.

"Is that a no?"

"I'll pay, it's just that's expensive." replied Morgan pulling out her point card and expertly tossing it to the desk.

"Girl's, let's help Morgan get 'comfy'."

"Don't have to tell us twice." grinned Debbie standing up. Theresa reached around to undo the buttons on Morgan's top while Debbie tugged at her belt.

'They're stripping Morgan right in front of me.' Randy thought. 'So bruce!' He could feel his cock slowly strain against his underwear, something Heidi took notice of. She licked her lips wanting to go over and have another round, but she had to stick to the plan. Pretty soon Morgan was as naked as the girls. Theresa pushed her forward as the other two pulled her in bed. She looked at Randy and saw the bulge he was sporting then looked to Morgan.

"You know the plan girls." They nodded. Heidi laid next to Morgan and licked at her nipple. Debbie went ahead and trailed her tongue around Morgan's stomach while rubbing her thighs. Finally Theresa took the unoccupied nipple. Morgan arched her back at feeling all three girls lick some of her sensitive areas. Heidi looked to Theresa who winked at her. Heidi grinned before she started light nipping Morgan's nipple while sucking on it with Theresa doing the same to the other one. Morgan actually started to shudder from the touch. It also made her let out a gasp as Debbie licked her inner thighs.

"Okay Deb, test her."Debbie nodded holding Morgan's legs apart and this time started trailing her tongue against Morgan's bare snatch. Morgan inhaled sharply and tried sitting up, but Theresa and Heidi held her down.

"Nope, you're staying right here." grinned Theresa."She's definitely getting wet." the shorter girl probed her slit.

"Ah!" Morgan let out a moan as Heidi started sucking on her nipple again with Theresa twisting and pinching her other one.

"It'll definitely be a tight fit." Debbie used her thumbs and spread her Folds.

"D-Don't spread it like that." Morgan got out before moaning as Theresa and Heidi sucked on her nipples even harder.

"Trust us, you have no idea what you're in for." Debbie grinned. She leaned down and made sure the snatch was opened while licking it with her tongue.

"Oh fuck!" Morgan let girls kept licking her spots while Randy tried to resist from going over too pulled away to twist at the nub of flesh between her fingers.

"We're going to make today a day that you won't forget." Debbie kept licking at the inner walls before sliding her tongue inside the snatch.

"Ah, ah, oh god, fuck!" she cried out feeling her body twitch and get more and more hot.

"Look at you, you're turning all red." teased Theresa rolling the nipple around her fingers with a grin.

"It's actually a good color for her." Spoke Heidi. Morgan wanted to retort, but let out a louder moan feeling Debbie's tongue lightly brush against her clit.

"I think she's about to cum." said Debbie.

"Go faster." ordered Theresa.

"On it." Debbie nodded. She went ahead and swirled her tongue inside the folds much faster while the other two sucked and licked Morgan's nipples without restraint.

"Oh my fucking god!" Their victim arches her back.

"I'm cumming!" Debbie pulled away and furiously toyed with her clit at the last moment. The result was Morgan's body spasming as her juices shot out and onto Debbie's face.

"I didn't know you were a squirter." commented just blushed.

"Okay Randy, grab a rubber and she's all yours." Said got a rubber and eased it onto the tip before walking over.

"It helps if you relax first." said tried to relax her muscles, which was tricky since her body still twitched from the orgasm.

"Okay," Randy took a deep breath and brushed the tip against her folds.

"I'm gonna do my best to make this as painless as possible." He held onto her waist as the three girls watched him slowly push the tip into her folds. She twitches and moaned as his shaft stretched her. She also had to bite her lip as he got more and more of the girth inside her tight snatch.

"Oh my god!"

"Fuck!" grunted Randy feeling her inner walls clench around him. He pulled back his hips and pushed back in trying to keep a steady rhythm.

"Good god!" Morgan cried out feeling the friction as he moved while gasping as Theresa and Heidi started sucking her nipples again. Only this time they seized her hands making her finger their cunts.

"I can barely move." grunted Randy who moved back and in Morgan, but could feel her muscles were too tight for him to go deeper. Theresa released the nipple with a pop.

"Then I guess you can let go a little more." Randy tried to pull back and push back in while adding a little more force to get further in. Morgan gasped as she felt his cock push in deeper. Debbie was stuck fingering her kitty as she watched but it was one hell of a show.

"Damn you're tight!" he hissed pushing in deeper before pulling back and slamming back inside.

"Ah! Oh yeah! Yes! Oh Fuck!" Randy slowly managed to get a faster rhythm going while Theresa and Heidi saw Randy's cock make Morgan's belly bulge each time he went back in.'Damn!' both growing more aroused at the sight.

"You are part fucking horse!" Morgan screamed out as Randy started poking her cervix.

"Maybe she can take it up the ass next." joked Heidi to Theresa.

"Another day perhaps." Theresa cut in.

"Is that okay with you Morgan?" Theresa asked girls couldn't speak up and moaned louder as Randy kept up the pace.

"I think- I think I'm gonna cum." Randy leaned forward.

"I don't think Morgan really cares." spoke Theresa.

"Let'er rip."As said girl had her eyes rolling in the back of her head as Randy's thrusts were frantic.

"Yes! Fuck me! Pound my pussy!"Randy slammed inside her a few more times before grunting as his dick twitched and started filling the condom.

"Oh yeah." Randy sighed. He slowly pulled out with the filled condom as Morgan slumped on the bed due to feeling her orgasm hit when Randy slammed in her one last time.

"You feeling okay Morgan?" asked Theresa.

"I want his babies." she spoke bluntly in a single breath making everyone freeze and look at her.

"Woah there. You fucked him once and now you wanna get knocked up?" Heidi asked in surprise.

"I want to conceive my Children where I was conceived, at True Joy."

"Woah. You were born here?" asked Randy in surprise.

"No Randy," Debbie shook her head.

"Her mom only got pregnant here."

"And pause on your little plan, because Randy is still my boyfriend." spoke Theresa poking Morgan in the chest. Morgan let out a groan of disappointment.

"Who knew I had that effect on women?" chuckled Randy.

"If you mean drive them crazy with your cock, then yeah." Heidi moaned. She rubbed her thighs together since playing with Morgan made her a little wet.

"Looks like your 'friend' isn't ready to call it quits either." The girls looked and saw Randy's cock still throbbing and hard.

"Let me take care of that." the carrot top started making her way to her prize.

"Hold up. I haven't had a turn in a while." spoke Debbie cutting her off. "You all had turns today."

"Yes fair is fair." Theresa nodded. Debbie grinned and crawled over before taking a lick of the side of the girth, tasting Morgan's Juices that were coating it. She slipped off the condom and tied it, shut throwing it in the garbage.

"What a waste of perfectly good baby batter." Morgan eagerly trailed her tongue across the bottom of Randy's cock while Theresa went ahead and pinched one of Morgan's nipples.

"That's it Debs." Randy ran a hand through her hair. Said brainiac brought her lips to the tip and slowly moved her head up and grinned and crawled over and spread Debbie's folds with her fingers.

"Mmmph!" gasped Debbie who ended up sliding a few more inches of Randy's cock into her mouth.

"Holy, jeez!"

"Time for a little taste." Heidi leaned in and licked Debbie's folds while Randy started thrusting in the girl's mouth. Her moans vibrated against his shaft.

"You know, suggesting Randy knock you up when I was right here wasn't such a good idea." spoke Theresa pinching and twisting both of Morgan's nipples. Morgan cringed painfully grabbing the other girls wrist.

"You might uphold the rules in this place, but you forget who can give a lot of pleasure and pain. Heck, I could make you a mess with just my hands and you could be barking like a dog in about a week or two."

"Okay okay jeez, I'm sorry already." Morgan got out while groaning from the twisting.

"Just let go of my nips." Randy watched the confrontation as he continued. Debbie made loud slurping sounds as she let Randy move her head while Heidi swirled her tongue into the folds.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd think I have a harem here, pretty crazy am I right?"

"In a way, not so much. Some girls and guys here have harems." spoke Theresa with her pussy above Morgan's face.

"Start licking."Morgan groaned but complied sliding her tongue against the slit. Theresa held her head to make sure she went in deep.

"Aw yeah! That's it!"

"Fuck! I can't stop!" Randy grunted feeling Debbie's throat squeeze around his girth.

"Sorry about this Deb." Randy said as he shoved his whole tool in and released down her throat. Debbie felt the hot sperm shoot straight down and managed to stay relax while feeling it reach her stomach.

"Oh, man I am so sorry, but I really need that." Randy spoke to the shortest of the held up a hand before she took the moment to swallow the cum that stayed in her throat.

"Apology not needed." She said with a huff "How about for this?" Heidi then pulled her tongue away and thrusted a finger in Debbie's snatch.

"Ah! No, no more foreplay!" Debbie shoved Heidi back.

"Sheesh, chill out." frowned Heidi.

"Someone get a condom."Randy reached over and grabbed one. She wasted no time in getting it on him then laid back with her legs spread.

"Don't even think about being gentle." she purred licking her lips.

"Oh, feeling confident are we?" Randy got near her with the tip at her entrance. "Then it's time to cut loose." He rammed in burying half his cock in her pussy.

"OH GOD!" she cried out at the sudden full feeling in her towered over her, moving his hips back and forth without restraint.

"Yeah! Take it!"

"Good god!" Debbie screamed gripping the bed as she felt her pussy widen with each thrust and not get a chance to retract to its original others turned red at this new alpha male attitude. It even got more hot when Debbie moaned loud with him.

"FUCK ME! STUFF MY WET PUSSY!"Primal urges took control. He pulled out and roughly flipped her over before re-entering.

"FUCK!" she cried out as he started hammering into her like an animal.

"I think we pushed him a little too far over the edge." said Heidi who silently hoped that he'd do the same when it was her turn. The blood rushing to her face a decent clue to this.

"I'm gonna cum!"Randy pulled her against his chest give the others quite a view of the action. He grunted and started filling the condom while Debbie cried out. Randy took a few cleansing breaths clearing the haze from his mind and taking notice to Debbie's twitching body against his. "Yikes!"

"Damn Randy. Who knew you could be THAT intense?" chuckled Heidi.

"You pulverized her." Theresa helped Debbie off his shaft and in the bed.

"My turn!" smiled Heidi.

"Nu-uh, me." Theresa got between the two.

"Uh. girls?" Randy waved then pointed do to his limp tool.

"Huh, guess that took more out of you than we thought." spoke Heidi.

"Yeah," Randy said removing the condom.

"At least this held out okay."

"Even after all that?" Theresa took it from him.

"That must be some kind of miracle."

"Is Debbie gonna be okay?"

"I think so." spoke Heidi who saw Debbie's chest move up and down to show she was still breathing.

"Deb?" Randy leaned over her."Sweet…...lord…" she got out with a dazed expression with a goofy smile.

"Lucky bitch." Morgan groaned.

"If I can…. get more of that….. Then yeah…. I'm a bitch."

"Might wanna take a nap there Debbie." suggested nodded and closed her eyes.

"Should we try to keep going?" asked Randy who panted a looked Randy over then to Morgan and Debbie.

"No, not right now."

"Any plans?"

"You go ahead and take Debbie back to her room then grab some breakfast, I'm starving."

"Gotcha." Randy stood up and carefully picked Debbie up before walking out of the room.

"As for you two." she slipped out of bed and glared at Heidi and Morgan.

"What'd I do? I just wanted a turn." Heidi tried defending herself.

"You forget your place. He's mine, not yours, I get first call unless I say so." Heidi shut up seeing Theresa's expression become fully serious with the hint of an underlying danger if provoked.

"And how dare you think that you can lay claim to my right." she jabbed Morgan's chest

"It was a spur of the moment kinda thing." Morgan kneeled down and reached under her bed.

"Looks like I need to teach the two of you some discipline.

"Heidi's pupils dilated while Morgan felt a little nervous now.

"Ah here it is." Theresa brought out a wooden paddle with holes drilled into in and slapped it in her palm.

"Uh, oh hey, look at the time, gotta go!" Heidi tried bolting for the snagged her wrist before she could escape.

"I don't think so missy."


	5. Chapter 5

Debbie moaned softly as Randy carried her in his arms. She had a small smile while her head rested on his shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet." he joked as he stopped outside the room.

"You're so amazing Randy." she cooed bringing a hand to his cheek.

"Tell me something I don't know." he joked kissing her on the forehead before opening the door and walked inside and shut it.

"Who knew a total dork could be an ace?"

"Thanks for the compliment." he smiled as he set her on the bed.

"It's probably because Howards not with you, that loser brings out the worst in you so no one can see the good."

"Easy now, he might be annoying, brash, and sometimes really irk me, but he's still a bro. Even if he sometimes makes me wanna punch a wall." he admitted.

"Boys and your bro's before hoe's mato, gotta say though I admire your loyalty." she smiled and tickled his chin.

"Hehehe, thanks." he smiled laughing from her fingers.

"But just remember this, if you have to choose between him or Theresa… I hope you make the right choice." she said softly before falling asleep.

"Of course." he whispered before kissing her lightly on the lips. He walked out and went back to the bedroom.

*Smack!*

"AHH!"

"What the juice?" Randy went over to look through the crack in the door. "Whoa."

Inside Theresa snarled while holding down Heidi's head and was swatting her ass with a paddle. "Care to repeat that?"

"I swear Resa, I didn't mean it like that when I said you can't do this." Heidi spoke pleadingly.

"Well we're just gonna have to make it clear then." she grinned. "And after I bust your ass, Baby Mama's next." she said sparing a glance at Morgan. She raised the paddle up before bringing it back down on Heidi's ass.

"AHH!"

"I'll make examples out of you like the last cunt who crossed me."

Hearing that made both girls shiver while Randy felt a cold chill go down his spine hearing that.

'I can't tell if I should let her be or step in.'

Theresa tugged Heidi's hair and slammed her face in the bed.

"Theresa!" Randy burst in.

"Randy!" gasped the girls in surprise with Heidi and Morgan feeling relief.

He walked over and took the paddle while narrowing his eyes. "As hot as this is to watch, I can't just sit back and let you hurt people for no reason."

Theresa narrowed her own eyes. "Oh, there's a reason for both of them. No one tries taking my man from me."

"I get you're upset about Heidi trying to be sneaky, and Morgan outright saying she wants me to knock her up, but wasn't earlier enough punishment to get the point across?"

"It wasn't the sneaky part, it was before you left with Debbie and she tried going before me!" Theresa swatted Heidi's bare ass with her hand.

"Ah!" jumped Heidi wincing.

"Teri! Enough!" He grabbed her hand and the two looked at each other. "Morgan, take Heidi and get her out of here. We need to talk, alone."

Morgan nodded and carefully picked Heidi up before quickening her pace and leaving the two teens alone.

"Teri… you need to get your act together. It looked like you were really hurting Heidi." he spoke in a firm and worried tone. "Is that the real you? Because if it is I don't think I like it one bit."

Theresa gasped hearing that and gripped her hands.

"I get that you're a dom and all, but that was just scary, seeing you freak like that." he admitted, trying to get her to understand. "Let's just grab a bite and cool off."

Theresa bit her lip before huffing. "Fine."

The two slipped into some underwear and went down to the shopping area food court. All the while both kept silent. They decided to split a cheese pizza while glancing at each other.

'Maybe I should say something.' thought Randy. 'But what do I say?'

Theresa sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"I take it that's how you are, and got the big rep around here?"

"When I get into it, yeah." she frowned. "I'm probably going to get in trouble."

"I'm just stunned, I figured it would be a lot more dominating, but I never figured it was THAT much."

"That's not what I meant." She ran her fingers in her hair. "I mean in trouble for breaking the rules of TJA and using excessive force."

"Ooooh."

"Heidi will probably keep quiet because of our outside history, but Morgan will have to because it's her Job."

"Well, even though you did go a little overboard, I'm still gonna try and see if I can help you."

"I just need a minute, okay?"

"Sure thing, I understand." he nodded. He then moved out of his seat and went around for a walk. He sighed and rubbed his head. He wandered around and tried to relax. He avoided every one who tried selling him something and scratched his head.

[COME ONE COME ALL]

The robotic voice made him jump in reflex before looking over to the Robo-Ape at a stand. "Oh thank cheese." He saw several students walking over and decided since he had nothing else to do, he shrugged and walked over.

"Hey don't bother man." a boy with blonde hair and green eyes said walking by. "No one can buy any of that stuff."

"What is it anyway?"

"The Marci McFist collection. She gives away old jewelry to TJA every other week, but the prices are jacked through the roof so no one can buy any of it." the boy said before walking off.

"Hmmm." he looked to the stand and walked over in curiosity. He was surprised at the sight of the elegant pieces on sale and whistled.

[GOOD AFTERNOON YOUNG MAN, FEEL FREE TO BROWSE FOR ANYTHING THAT CATCHES YOUR EYE]

Randy leaned down and looked through the glass casing. Everything really was overpriced some even ranging in the millions. "Wow, that guy wasn't kidding."

He looked around until he noticed a gold necklace with a sapphire gemstone that could almost fit in his palm and made him think of Theresa's eyes. "Huh, that looks pretty good." The price tag read 50,000p but that didn't stop him. "I'll take that one." he said to the robot.

[EXCELLENT CHOICE. I JUST NEED TO SEE YOUR CARD TO PAY FOR THE ITEM]

"With pleasure." he said taking the card from around his neck and handing it to the Robo-Ape who slid it through a machine and saw it approve before handing the card back to the teen along with a the necklace and its box.

[COME AGAIN SOON]

Randy held the black box and smiled. "This should put a smile on Theresa's face." he said, but when he looked up he saw Theresa talking to an enforcer who handed her as slip of paper. He saw Theresa frown as the enforcer took her leave. "Oh no." he breathed and ran up to her. "Theresa, what's wrong?"

"I...I just got my service notification for excessive force." she held up the paper. "I knew this would happen."

Randy frowned and walked closer before hugging Theresa. "Are you being kicked out?"

"No, but now I have to report to my supervisor, Miss Webber."

"Supervisor?"

"Every station has a staff member that oversees everyone and anyone that works the stations. In situations like this the supervisor passes judgment on us when our kinks get out of control."

"Uh, would she happen to be more….upfront, than you?"

"She has a lot more control but she still likes to be the superior one. I gotta go." she said standing up.

"Wait! I-I wanna come with you. After all I should really meet the staff."

"Randy, this is not a simple visit. This is something that can really effect my position here."

"Well if I can help in anyway I'll do it, so let's go." he smiled and grabbed her wrist. She smiled and lead the way. When they arrived at the Dungeon both gulped, but for different reasons. For Randy it was because of how foreboding the place was, but for Theresa it was for what waited inside.

They slowly moved in and could hear the sounds of moans and cries of pain within seconds along with the snap of a whip, one whack of a crop or paddle

"This way." she pointed to the stairs on the left hand side. They moved up them with Theresa and Randy getting more nervous.

They came to a door with a black widow drawn on it and Theresa was shaking from head to toe. No matter how much she swallowed the lump in her throat wouldn't go down. She raised a hand to the door and Randy could see it shaking as she knocked.

"Come in." spoke a female's voice from the other side.

The two entered the room and found a woman sitting at a desk. She had pale skin, purple lipstick, blood red hair, and piercing green eyes.

"H-Hello Miss Webber." stuttered Theresa who fiddled with her hands and looked pale in the light of the room.

"Theresa, sweetheart." the woman smiled standing up. She was revealed to have a dominatrix corset on that strained against her large bust, spider web stockings, matching leather high heels with a thong. "I hear there was a problem today concerning you and two other young ladies."

"U-Uh, that's correct, Miss Webber." spoke Theresa in fear.

"Oh dear, that's dreadful." she said and walked up to the girl like she was on a catwalk and pulled her into a small hug.

Randy looked confused while Theresa looked even more scared than before.

"You were always such a promising dominatrix," she complimented rubbing Theresa's back. "I never imagined… We'd be putting you through the doms disgrace."

Theresa's mouth hung open while she shook and Randy felt another cold shiver up his spine hearing that. "Um... Excuse, me miss?"

"Yes youngman, what can I do for you?"

"What's the Doms disgrace?"

The woman smiled and let go of Theresa who fell to her knees. "The ultimate punishment, it's as humiliating as it is painful, all those who work Dungeon gather to punish the accused, who is bound and gagged and put through hours of sexual and painful torment, unable to reach their release."

"Uh, isn't that a little much?" he asked nervously.

"What Theresa did was almost rape, Heidi did not ask to be treated like she was, if it were worse Miss Fowler would have been sent straight back home."

Randy didn't have a retort since he couldn't come up with anything else.

"Now then Theresa," Miss Webber spoke making Theresa flinch and shiver. "It's time to get you ready, I'm sure all the others will find this just as shocking as I have, they'll have quite the field day with you."

"Y-Yes Miss Webber." spoke Theresa without trying to make any excuses and a hitch in her voice

"Wait! There has to be a way to get her out of this." Randy pleaded.

"Not unless she happens to have 30,000p as payment, 10,000 for her fine and 20,000 for Miss Weinerman as collateral."

"What if I paid it for her?" he suggested. "I've got enough to cover that whole amount, I'll even triple it, if it's for her."

Both females eyes widened at his words. He took out his card and held it out to Miss Webber with an adamant look in his eyes.

'Randy.' thought Theresa who was stunned and touched.

The woman's expression changed to scepticism before snatching the card and going over to to her desk and pulled a device from it and inserted it in the slot. Miss Webber blinked in surprise before looking to Randy.

"Take whatever amount you want, as long as it gets Theresa out of this." he spoke slow yet firm.

"You're serious?" she spoke with an equally firm tone.

"Absolutely."

"...If I were a greedy woman I would leave this card with nothing in it, but I'm not. So I'll only take what is needed." she typed away at the device. "There we are, you're free to go Theresa."

"Really?" she sprung to her feet.

"Be thankful you have someone willing to help you in when you need it, and then some." she said taking out the card and returning it to Randy.

Theresa nodded and walked back over to Randy and embraced him in her arms.

"It's a good thing too, you're my best dominatrix, I can't have you being put through that torture. Try not to let it happen again, okay sweety?"

"Yes ma'am." nodded Theresa.

"Good, now go on and have fun you two, and apologize to Heidi the next time you see her."

"I will." Theresa said as Randy led her out.

"Wow that was… scary, but at least everything cleared up in the end am I right?" he looked to her and saw she was crying as she looked to him. "Theresa?"

She slammed her lips into his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stumbled back before wrapping his arms around her and started returning the kiss.

They soon broke and she looked into his eyes. "How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?" she sniffed.

"Well I think it all started when we were little, remember?" he tried joking.

She laughed at this and wiped her eyes.

They walked outside feeling a great relief wash over them

"I still can't believe you were willing to give away so many points, for me."

"It wouldn't have been the first time today," he held out the box to her and she wondered how she didn't notice it sooner. "I got this for you while I was on my walk."

"Oh Randy." she smiled accepting the box and opened it before gasping.

"From The Marci McFist collection." he said to her with a smile.

"What! But those are always so high priced." she gasped.

"What's 50,000 points when it's for my number one girl." he spoke and kissed her forehead. "Besides I still have 2,511,674p left."

Theresa felt more tears and closed the box before grabbing Randy and slammed her lips against his with even more passion and even stuck her tongue in while rubbing it against his own.

The two kept it up until the lack of air got to them and they separated before she started pulling him. "Let's go find Heidi."

"You sure she'll want to talk so soon, won't she try to bolt?" he asked.

"Yeah probably, but I want to apologize and I think I know a way to make it up to her."

"Alright, what's the plan?" asked as he followed his girlfriend.

"First we find her."

The two looked around true joy but couldn't find the gossip crazed redhead anywhere.

"Should we try her room?" suggested Randy.

"Good thinking, if we can't find her there we won't find her anywhere." replied Theresa as they turned and headed back to where the rooms were. Theresa took the lead and moved to a door. "Here it is. Heidi?" she knocked on the door and waited. No response came for a minute or so.

"Heidi, if you're in there, I wanna apologize." Spoke Theresa "I went berserk and lost my head, but I guess a simple 'I'm sorry' won't cut it, but I'm willing to make it up to you, when you feel ready to talk just come look for me."

"You know you might just be talking to an empty room, right?" Randy questioned.

"Well it's worth trying to see if she's in there." she replied with a frown.

"Wanna go try the dance hall?" Randy moved up to pat her back.

"It's worth a shot." she sighed.

The creak of door hinges stopped them and they looked back to see the door opening. Heidi's face was shown albeit a little bit. "You really want to apologize?"

Theresa quickly went to the door. "Yes, more than anything."

"I can vouch for her." Randy added. "She was almost put through that disgrace thing. You should be getting 20,000p soon."

"Wait, you mean you paid it all off?" spoke Heidi with wide eyes locked on Theresa.

"I did." Randy replied. "I had the points to spare."

Heidi frowned and sighed before stepping out.

"I really am sorry Heidi." Theresa spoke. "You have no idea what it's like to want to tell someone you like how you feel. I tried for years to work up the nerve to talk to Randy, and after just recently becoming a couple…I got a little paranoid someone would take him."

"A little?" Heidi raised an eyebrow.

"Okay totes paranoid, but I really do want to try and make amends, if you'll let me."

Heidi crossed her arms and closed her eyes to think of a solution. "You really want to make amends?"

"Yes." nodded Theresa. "And I think I know just how if you come back to our room."

Heidi looked unsure and didn't move. "No paddle?"

"No paddle."

"Hmm… Alright, but you better keep your head."

"Trust me, I'll be there to make sure she does." spoke Randy.

As the three went back to the couples room, Heidi spotted Randy's gift in Theresa's hand. "Woah, is that the a box with one of the high price jewelry that no one around here can buy?"

"Randy got it for me." Theresa held the black box out to the older girl "Wanna see what's inside?"

"Oh big time." she grabbed the box. Her jaw dropped seeing the necklace inside. "Woah, how much did he pay on this?"

"50K." Randy smirked. "With plenty left over."

"And it was the sweetest thing." smiled Theresa.

"Theresa you lucky little bitch."

She smiled as they reached the room and all of them walked inside. The girl took back the necklace and walked up to the mirror. She took it out of the box then slid it around her neck and made sure it clicked in the back and looked herself over.

"It looks perfect on you." Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her body.

"Aww, thanks." Theresa turned and pressed their lips together.

"Big dick, well off, girl you got the whole package with this one." Heidi remarked. "All you need is a set of perfect kids and you're living every girl's dream."

"We'll have to wait for that one." Randy commented with a smirk and gave Theresa a pinch on the rear.

"Ooh!" the purple haired girl jumped then giggled in response to the pinch. "Easy tiger, Heidi and I need to get down to business first."

"Alright." spoke Randy stepping back. "Proceed."

"Okay Heidi," Theresa walked over and knelt down to the bed and pulled out a strapon that was at least nine inches in length one inch in width. "Will this do?"

"Hmm, I'd say yeah," grinned the red head. "But it may take awhile to get in me."

"Oh no, you're going to use it on me." said Theresa.

"Oh, that sounds even better." Heidi smirked while taking the toy.

The girls stripped again and Randy still could not believe this was real. He watched as Theresa got on all fours with her ass facing Heidi.

The redhead smiled feeling a rush of superiority. 'This must be what it's like being a dom, not as fun as dancing but I can't complain.' she moved the other girl and prodded her slit.

"Wait! Not that one," Theresa spoke up, "that's reserved."

"Oh, so you wanna it in the back door?"

"I already lost one cherry, might as well let the other one get popped, sorry Randy."

"It's cool." he remarked with his hands up. "But I can't say I won't start jacking off at the sight."

"Hmm, I wonder what she'd look like with your sperm on her back." grinned Heidi.

"Focus on right now Weinerman, we'll get to that later." The younger girl grinned.

"Alright, but first question. Do you want me to use lotion or saliva to lube this spot?" she asked rubbing a finger across the hole.

"Oh I don't care, the lube's in the dresser drawer under my bras."

"Well I think I'll go with the alternative." Heidi leaned down and started running her tongue across the asshole.

"Okay that's a little gross, but my wang thinks otherwise." Randy pointed out while pointing at his dick. "Keep doing what you're doing."

Theresa felt weird having the appendage squirm inside her, but held out as Heidi proceeded.

Heidi kept it up before pulling out. "Alright, I think that's plenty."

"And now I know I don't like being licked there, wouldn't say hate, but I prefer it in the other hole."

"Then let's try this." Heidi held Theresa's hips and pushed the tip into her back entrance.

Theresa bit her lip from the jolt of pain and felt the plastic slide into her. "Ah. Okay...this hurts a bit...but I can take it."

"If you say so." grinned Heidi as she slowly slid back before pushing back in deeper.

"Ah! Ngh. Easy, let me adjust." Theresa spoke. She took in several deep breathes to relax her body. "Okay just be gentle, this in new to-"

She was cut off as Heidi resumed thrusting into her asshole. "You got some nerve asking me that, you're lucky I don't run you through."

"Right! Got it!" she squeaked out from surprise.

Randy dropped his boxers and sat down in a chair to enjoy the show. He kept rubbing his dick while Heidi moved her hips faster and faster. "Ease up Heidi, leave her with some dignity."

"Do you know how it feels to be the dom against the best dominatrix in this whole place?"

"Yeah, but think about what she's gonna do to you next chance she gets?"

Heidi's eyes widened before she started going slower. "Good point."

"Ah. Thanks Randy." Theresa smiled. "Look Heidi, oh! I want us to, uh! stay friends, ngh! not rivals in the sack, ah!"

"If you let me have some fun with Randy, I might consider it." The redhead leaned over her back with a smirk pushing in deeper

Theresa moaned from the push and would have sent a glare if the thrusts weren't started to feel good right about now. "Oh!...alright."

"Glad we could come to an understanding."

"But," Theresa glanced back. "It's gonna, Ugh! cost you some points."

"I can accept that." nodded Heidi.

"50p if you ask him, and 100p if I'm around and you want to go before me."

"Damn, little high, but I can take that."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Theresa grinned and relaxed as she moaned. "Now go as fast as you want."

"Funny, I'm nailing you yet you just fucked me over." Heidi joked. She started putting more speed into her hips with the toy pushing in deeper.

"Ngh! Ah! Shit! Oh fuck!" moaned Theresa gripping the floor with each thrust hitting inside her. She reached down and started playing with her clit. She moaned louder and tried moving her hips in sync with the thrusts.

Randy was pumping his shaft and watched the erotic display tempted to jump in, but he wanted to let the girls have their fun. "Go Heidi."

"Hey!" Theresa looked to him. "You'll. Pay. For. That!" she moaned with each thrust as her climax got closer.

'Shit! Should have kept my mouth shut.' he thought nervously.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! I'm gonna cum!" cried Theresa rubbing her clit faster. "AHHHH!"

"Hot!" Randy spoke up at the scene in front of him.

Heidi slowly slid the toy out while Theresa panted and saw her juices all over the floor. "For a first timer you lasted pretty long."

"Don't get too use to that."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a man to see to." Heidi giggled. She took the toy off from around her waist before walking over to Randy and rubbed his tip. "I'm going to get my points worth."

"Just don't go overboard." warned Theresa. She went to the nightstand then pulled out a condom and tossed it to them.

Randy caught it and tore the wrapper off before sliding it over his dick.

"Mhhh. I can't wait to have that beast in me again." she sat on the bed and licked her lips.

"Then I'll make sure you feel every inch." he grinned walking over and getting on the bed.

She laid back with a grin as he climbed over her. "Go right on in." she purred, spreading her legs to allow him easy access.

He didn't keep her waiting and inserted himself in her love hole. Both groaning from the sensation of the others spot with Randy already putting his hands onto her breasts and giving them a squeeze.

"Oh, Randy!" she admired how soft his touch was on her sensitive mounds, and his large tool stretching her again "Don't hold anything back on me. I wanna feel what Debbie felt when you nearly destroyed her."

"Alright, but remember, you wanted this." he slowly pulled back his cock before pushing in all the way to her pussy and getting a loud gasp out of her. "Aw yeah, fits like a glove, a hot glove." he complimented and waited a few moments before starting to slide out and give her a feel of every inch began to leave her depths.

"Oh yes!" she moaned out shuddering feeling it scrape her walls as he moved out of her.

When his tip came to her folds he rammed himself back in. He groaned and made sure to push it all in before pulling back and repeating himself.

Heidi moaned as if she were singing. She was going to get addicted to his cock she just knew it.

"Damn! I think you got tighter than last time!" he grunted holding her hips while moving his own against them.

"Oh sweet cheese on a stick! This is fucking amazing!" Heidi bit her lip. "Go harder!"

*Bam* *Bam* *Bam*

"Keep it down in there, I'm trying to talk to my parents!" Their neighbor, a female, shouted.

"Piss off!" Heidi snapped. "I'm having the best fuck of my life with an S class!"

"Oh yeah right." scoffed the female. "Just keep playing with your toy quietly!"

"Grrrrr, Randy fuck me against the wall and shut that bitch up."

"Well if the lady says so." he grinned before wrapping his arms around Heidi and positioned her back against the wall before gripping her hips and started to resume his thrusts. "Hey neighbor, get a load of this!"

"Oh yeah! Fuck me!" moaned Heidi feeling her back press against the wall with Randy's thrusts.

"I'm gonna mess you up worse then Debbie Kang!" he grunted pounding her in the wall.

"I said keep it down!" yelled the female.

"Come in here and make us skank!" Heidi grinned.

"Might wanna go easy on the name calling." suggested Randy who kept moving his hips before grabbing her wrists.

They heard stomping next door which moved into the hall before they heard banging on the door. "Come on out!"

"Why don't you come in!" she giggled then whispered to him "Don't stop no matter what Randy, she's gonna get the shock of her life."

"You got it." he grunted moving faster as the door opened.

The girl that came in had short blonde hair with green eyes. "I SAID KEEP IT-" she stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Randy's cock as it slid in and out of Heidi's snatch.

"Oh! Fuck me! Randy! Deeper!" she cried working into his hips

Randy obliged while smiling at their visitor and giving a wink. "Enjoying the sight?"

She blushed all over before shutting the door and quickly going back to her room.

The two stopped and laughed. "Maybe we should have asked her if she wanted to join." joked Heidi.

Theresa cleared her throat and reminded them of her presence.

"I'm just kidding Theresa." spoke up Heidi. "You can come over and join in you feel up to it."

"No, I have something planned for Randy afterwards, just keep going."

"You heard her, go all the way." grinned Heidi.

He pushed himself in nearly balls deep and his tip went through the cervix.

"OH YES!" cried Heidi. "No man's ever been in there before!"

"Want me to pick up the pace?"

"Fast, hard, Pound me through this wall!" she replied.

"Gladly." he made sure to tighten his grip and started to slam his cock in deeper than before with the tip poking through her cervix.

She threw her head back and her tongue lulled from her mouth. She started feeling her strength leave her as Randy kept moving his hips in at the same pace and was making her head go fuzzy. "C-Close."

"You're speaking my language." he grunted feeling pressure building up. "AW FUCK YEAH!" Randy pulled her back into his hips filling the condom inside her.

Heidi cried out as she felt her own body spasm before her juices splashed out onto his cock. "Oh...damn…. If you get any better…. You'll have girls here…..after you."

"Funny, I thought I already did." he joked slowly pulling out of her as he took the condom off his cock.

"Okay Heidi," Theresa stood up, "you had your fun, but now Randy and I need our alone time." Theresa stood up and pointed to the door. "So you have to walk it off and leave."

"I'll….try…." panted Heidi who sat up and tried standing up while limping a little to the door. "And Resa, we're totes even by the way."

Theresa waited till Heidi shut the door before turning towards Randy. "Now for you mister." she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Uh oh."

"'Go Heidi'? Seriously?" her arms moved to her hips.

"I take it an 'I'm sorry' won't work?" he gulped.

She went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of cuffs. "You're going to be so much more than sorry when I get done." Theresa spoke and walked towards him.

Randy gulped and went with his instincts and turned away as he felt her cuff his wrists to the bed.

"Now then, I'm sure you still have one more go left in you, so let's make it count." she spoke and gripped his shaft. "And I'll make sure to wring out every drop this time." her hand moved up and down his cock slowly.

Randy groaned as he felt his shaft start reacting and slowly stand up from the feeling before she suddenly jerked much faster, making him shout in surprise then returning to slow with a devious smirk on her face.

"Oh, you're a real tease, you know that?" he groaned out.

"Oh believe me, I know." she giggled kept rubbing until it was fully erect. She smiled and slowly climbed on top of him and moved her entrance over his spire.

"W-Wait! I need to get a new condom on."

"Shhh. Calm down no one's gonna know unless one of us says anything, besides I'm totally safe."

"You sure? Cause if you get knocked up, I don't think using my points is gonna save either of us."

"Don't worry," she smiled and pecked his lips. "We're good."

Randy looked ready to say something before groaning as he felt Theresa slowly start to slide down over his dick. Without the rubber both could feel each other for the first time.

"Sweet cheese! You're really hot!" groaned Randy.

"Mhhh! This feels so good." hummed Theresa. Randy's cock felt hot to the point she felt like she could stay warm just from having it inside if it was winter.

She continued to move over his shaft at a very slow rate, she would move quickly for a few moments before slowing down again. This worked as Randy groaned with each movement but when he tried to move his hips up to meet with her she stopped and pulled back to the tip while narrowing her eyes at him. "Uh uh, you don't get to blow your load unless I say otherwise."

"Oh, right." Randy reluctantly tried to keep himself from moving and just laid there still before Theresa started to slowly resume her bouncing. It was torturous, his girlfriend was riding him bareback, and all he could do was lay there, he couldn't even touch her.

"And if you move your hips one more time, I'll stop altogether."

"Aw wonk!" groaned Randy who hissed as Theresa took the moment to grind her hips around his dick and kept going slow. This continued for the next few minutes until Randy's resolve began to ebb away. "Okay Teri, I get it. Cheering for other girls while they're fucking you is no bueno. Now please let me go."

"Hmmm….let me think about it." she tapped her chin with a smile while she stopped bouncing and moved on to rocking and rotating.

"Please!" he whimpered.

'Poor guy, I think I made him suffer enough.' she thought. "Alright, I think you've learned your lesson."

"Oh thank you Teri." he sighed in relief. "So you can take these cuffs off now, right?"

"Sure," she reached up and released his hands. "But now you know what I WILL do, am I right?"

"Absolutely." he said with a nod while reaching one hand to her breast while the other caressed her hip. This time he got a shudder out of her and gave her breast a firm squeeze.

As she let out a satisfied hum as her hand went to her other breast while rocking her hips again. "Go ahead and move your hips if you want."

He smiled and thrust upwards into her pussy. This got a moan out of her and he started moving up to push his limits closer since he wanted to get as much pleasure out of this as he could.

He grabbed both her hips and bucked up into her gently. Even after her session with Heidi she was no less tighter than normal. He grunted while trying to push in deeper than before. Looking at her blissful expression he made his move to flip their positions.

Theresa didn't expect the sudden move and let out a moan as Randy took the chance to move in and out more aggressively like with Debbie and Heidi. "Ah! That's it Randy! Faster!"

He did so with great satisfaction forcing his manhood further into her depths. All the while he felt his limit slowly getting closer.

Her breath hitched every time his tip met the entrance to her womb and quivered when he broke through. "OH GOD YES!"

"Teri, not gonna...hold out." he grunted as his movement became erratic. "I need to pull out."

"No!" she held him close and wildly moved her hips into his.

"Teri! If I cum inside….you might get pregnant!" he grunted.

"I told you, I'm safe!" she moaned. "Now pump your jizz right inside me!"

Randy felt his body act on its own in response to her request. He slammed inside a little more before he felt his cum shoot inside her.

Her breath caught in her throat as he filled her with his seed. Her toes curled and her hands gripped the sheets. She felt the hot seed make her body shudder with joy as Randy laid down on top of her while panting. "That was….beyond Bruce."

"Oh yeah." he smiled and captured her lips.

She wrapped her arms around him to keep it going and kept it for a minute before they separated for air. "Now I know why the older girls make such a big deal over that."

"It was definitely better without a condom, but I'm still a little concerned, even if it is a safe day."

"This was a one time thing, for now any way." Theresa giggled.

"Still, even one slip up and we're both boned."

"Calm down, it's not like it's the end of the world."

-Back in Norrisville-

A Robo-Ape was returning to McFist industries. It proceeded into the building while carrying the jewelry that wasn't purchased.

"I tell you Viceroy this is quite a scheme I got here." Hannibal McFist grinned as he walked up.

"Marcy wanted to just donate this stuff, but I jacked up the prices so that no one could afford them and later sell each one for a pretty penny."

"Truly an evil scheme." Viceroy rolled his eyes in sarcasm

"Ah, I still remember when I went to The Acres, best years of my life. Left behind a lot of broken hearts too." McFist reminisced with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm sure all the girls were begging you to stay. However some of us didn't go to that over decorated naturist resort."

"Oh that's right, you're not from our unique breed."

Viceroy rolled his eyes as the woman whose jewelry was being moved came walking over.

"Oh Hannie!"

"Marcy!" the Philanthropist stood with a smile and walked to his wife.

"Did anyone from The Acres take anything this time?" She asked.

"Nope not one, as usual, I guess they can't see the beauty in them like you do." McFist shrugged playing it cool.

[ACTUALLY MR. MCFIST, ONLY ONE ITEM WAS PURCHASED.] spoke the Robo-Ape.

"WHAT!" Roared the man.

"Purchased? You mean donated, right?" spoke Marcy.

"Of course it does!" Hannibal intercepted. "You know how machines are with technicalities, heh heh heh."

"Oh that's great news!" beamed the woman. "Which one was it?"

[THIS ITEM MA'AM] the mechanised primate projected a holographic image of the sapphire necklace.

"Oh! I wish I could meet them and wish them luck." smiled the woman. "Oh! Why not, Hannie, be a dear and send them a message for me?"

"Oh I will do just that, in fact I'll deliver the message personally." he put on a smile while leaning to whisper to Viceroy. "Viceroy, hack the TJA mainframe and find the little cretin who could afford to spend 50,000p!"

"Yes sir." nodded the scientist taking out his Mcfist pad.

McFist waited for Marcy to jot down her message and waved her off as she left. Once the doors shut he slammed the note on his desk and stomped back to the mad scientist. "Found them yet!?"

"I'm tapping into the Robo-Apes Video records to narrow down the search. This might take a minute."

"YOU GET TWENTY SECONDS!"

Viceroy sighed as he fast forwarded through the video before stopping. "Ah ha! Found them, or rather found him." he turned the device to his employer. "This is the buyer."

"Get me every thing you can on this kid."

"Hang on." Viceroy tapped away at the device. "Randall Cunningham, the latest arrival. His record is pretty clean, so to speak. No violations, No complaints from the staff or other occupants, Registered roommate: Theresa fowler, ranking...S? Hannibal, what on earth is that about?"

"Trust me, it's an inside thing."

"Okay then," Viceroy looked back to the device choosing not to pry any further. "His total point sum is 2,511,674."

"Say what!" cried out McFist with wide eyes. "Is something wrong with your eyes?"

"I'm lookin' at the number clear as day." Viceroy turned the pad around to show his boss.

"WHAT THE JUICE!" McFist suddenly blinked. "Did you say his name was Cunningham?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, I should have figured he was their son." McFist frowned.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, but who's son is he?"

"An old acquaintance. I'm clocking out for tonight Viceroy, tomorrow's gonna be an eventful day."


	6. Chapter 6

Theresa was sitting at her vanity feeling like the happiest girl on earth. The previous night was hands down the best of her life. She held her new necklace and put it on her neck.

Randy laid on the bed with his hand behind his head. "This. Place. Is. The best."

"I've got a good feeling it might get better." she looked at him with a suggestive look through the reflection in the mirror.

"Man do I hope that's true." Randy sat up and stretched his arms. "In case you haven't noticed things in our lives aren't normal since high school, I mean normal normal."

"Yeah, I got turned into a green monster every other week." Theresa spoke leaning her head in her hands. "That's something I'd never forget, even if I couldn't remember what I did in those moments."

"Nothing big. Just kinda went after people who cheesed you off, but the ninja always came and got you back to normal."

"You wanna know something?" she asked glancing back at him. "I'd sometimes imagine it was you under that mask."

Randy went wide eyed and nearly started sputtering that it was not possible before realizing she didn't directly say it was him. "Oh, really? Well why me?"

"Are you being serious?" she smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No way." he tried laughing off. "But you can't blame me for being a little curious why me exactly."

She stood from her seat before walking up to him and smashed her lips to his before pulling away. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Uh?" he responded in confusion. "Well I know that, but you didn't answer my question."

"Because I love you dummy." she punched his arm and chuckled.

"Oh, well that answers everything." he joked.

She laughed and shook her head.

The couple jumped when the door was slammed open and Ms Thompson came in. "Randy!"

"Oh...-uh, yes Mrs. Thompson?" he responded nervous while climbing out of bed, since he didn't expect to see her so suddenly and like this.

"Get dressed in something descent, Mr. McFist is coming and for some reason he wants to see you."

"Wait, THE Hannibal McFist?" asked Randy in surprise and slight worry.

"The very same." said the woman. "Now hurry please."

"I'll help find something." Theresa practically jumped out of bed and went rummaging through his side of dresser.

"Crap." Randy spoke under his breath. Meanwhile McFist grumbled in his seat of his limo.

"It's like my own past is coming back to bite me in the butt!"

"Please don't say anything about biting anywhere on your person until after all this." said Viceroy with a shudder. "Or at least until I'm out of earshot."

"Don't be such a prude Viceroy, loosen up."

"So are we gonna have to strip nude?"

"Ugh! Viceroy these are teenagers, you're a grown man! What are you, a pervert?"

"Well excuse me for not being a part of your 'special breed'."

"Well it's not something you can control. Besides, it'll be hard for you to go there since they won't see you like they'll see me." smirked McFist.

"Lord help me." Viceroy groaned. "Then care to elaborate on what we do then?"

"Just keep your clothes on and watch if you want and not if you don't."

Viceroy rolled his eyes as the limo started to slow down.

"Let's go." McFist said narrowing his eyes and stepped out and marched for the front door.

'Wonder why exactly he's so upset?' thought Viceroy following. When they got through the front and onto the grounds Viceroy was struck dumb at the sight. "GOOD LORD IN HEAVEN ABOVE!" he shouted looking at the teens in sexual situations.

"Viceroy! Don't make a fool out of yourself!" frowned McFist. "This is what the place is made for."

"How is all this legal!?"

"Well technically it wouldn't be, if my father hadn't imported the very soil from a foreign country where the age of consent is alot lower then here." smiled McFist. "Meaning they can go at it all they want and the law can't do a thing about it. That was one of pop's best ideas."

"Your family is just full of slimy bastards, ain't it?" Viceroy gave a deadpan expression.

"Slimy, RICH bastards." Grinned Hannibal. "Never forget that part Viceroy."

"Mr. McFist, yoo hoo!" Mrs. Thompson called and waved them over.

"Ah hello, you must be the supervisor." he greeted with a smile and shook her hand.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Thompson and let me just say it's an honor to have an Alumnus such as yourself come visit us today." she replied. "What brings you to our facility?"

"I would like to speak to a Mr. Randall Cunningham."

"Oh! I see now. Man that takes me back." Mrs. Thompson giggled.

McFist frowned before putting a smile on and adjusted his tie. "Yes well, I came here to confirm a transaction that took place here. Where is he?"

"Waiting in the conference room." she turned and lead the way as the two men followed. She lead them to a room where the young man, now in his street clothes, was sitting patiently at a long table. "Randy, Mr. McFist has arrived."

The man walked in with his normal false grin. "Hello, young man."

"Hello, Mr. McFist." spoke Randy who stood up while they shook hands and he tried to keep up an expression of awe when really he was somewhat on edge.

McFist turned to the woman before speaking. "Mrs. Thompson I'd like to speak with the boy alone for a moment."

"Of course. Randy, be polite." she spoke before turning and leaving with Viceroy.

Once they were gone Hannibal looked back at the boy. "So you're Cunningham's kid, eh?"

"Um, yes sir, last time I checked." he joked with a nod.

"I hope your stay has been enjoyable so far?" The man asked while taking a seat.

"Well as a guy who never really got with anyone, it's a dream come true." Randy replied while moving to the seat across from the philanthropists. "I've hardly been here a few days and I've already banged a dom, a dancer, brainiac model and an enforcer."

"Oh? Well that sounds great." replied Hannibal while his smile twitched slightly. "You certainly take after your father."

"Well from what I hear he and my mom were the best couple around and were pretty popular. Did you by any chance happen to know him?"

"Oh! Why yes." he smiled with his hands together. "You could even say we were best buds."

"Funny, he never told me you were friends."

"Well...we weren't so much friends, more like… rivals." he clarified while inwardly growling. "And I take it you've already been a big hit with the ladies?"

"Well my girlfriend is the top dom so… I guess you could say that." he replied. "But that's probably little compared to what you had in the day, am I right?"

"The ladies do love a man with connections, and deep pockets." Hannibal remarked thinking back to his time at True Joy. "That really gets you the best kinda girls, well in my experience. Your old man on the other hand. He had his natural talents, if you catch my drift."

"I know what you mean." 'Alright, so he's my dad's rival and talking about what it was like. Did something happen and now he's pissed? I feel a 'but' coming on."

"But,"

'Called it!'

"There was one girl that was cream of the crop. A night with her would have been my crowning achievement." smiled Hannibal before losing it and looked at the ceiling with a frown.

"But even with all my money and power, your father and her hit it off right away and it was clear who she preferred."

"Uh, by any chance," Randy reached into his pocket so desperately wishing the hunch he had was wrong before pulling out the photo of his parents he found.

"Is this her?"

"Bingo." he spoke while getting angrier seeing them both smiling in the picture.

'Aw shnasty! McFist and my mom!? I think I'm gonna be sick.' he thought putting it away while trying to keep his face neutral. "Um...but I bet you found someone even better, right?"

"Uh...yeah something like that." He replied with an awkward grin before clearing his throat. "Well then before I go, I have something for you." He held out his hand and opened a compartment on the other side before a gold key fell out.

"What's the key for?"

"Before leaving TJA for good your father and me made a wager on which of our kids made it big here first. If my kid won you'd be kicked out for good and left to deal with your overly active libido for the rest of your life. But my only kid is my dim witted step son, and with how his mother raised him it looks like you win by default." spoke Hannibal while trying to remain calm and not lose it. "This, is my old room key. Tell your dad not to say I never did anything for him."

"Sure thing." spoke Randy picking the key up while surprised.

"Oh and one last thing, my wife has a message for you, she's happy someone bought something from her old collection and hopes you enjoy it. Where is that necklace by the way?"

"My guess is that it's around my girlfriend's neck. It really matches her eyes."

"Well, then I wish the both of you luck in the future." he kept a straight face before gritting his teeth as he stepped out of the room.

Randy looked at the key before tossing it in the air then catching it in his hand and gave a smile. 'Wow, I thought he was gonna lose it.'

Mrs. Thompson walked up to Randy the minute he stepped out of the room. "Well, what did he want to speak to you about?"

"He was asking about my dad, told me about himself coming here, and even gave me the key to his old room."

The woman looked at the key with surprise before taking it and looking it over. "Wow, that room hasn't been opened in decades. Are you thinking of moving into it?"

"Well I don't know, I mean that's pretty big and out of nowhere so I wanna talk it over with Theresa first."

"Well in the meantime I'll take this key and see to it the room is cleaned up."

"Alright then, later Mrs. T." Randy waved before heading back to his room. He wasn't sure how Theresa would react to the news but he decided not to think about it too much. As he approached the door he saw a note taped to it. "Huh? What's this?" he took it off the door and started to read it.

"Dear Randy, went to the studio, if you wanna make a film with me come on down, love Terri." He smiled.

"Well, I don't see a reason not to come." after the film he made with Debbie he found it somewhat liberating to take on a new persona.

He put the note away before turning and headed to the studio. There he found Theresa in a robe looking through the costumes.

"Hey babe, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Actually you're right on time." she replied. "I already have a scenario planned out for us."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It wouldn't be very fun if I just told you." Theresa tightened her robe to hide the costume underneath. She then turned and picked up a brown coat with patches on the elbows along with a pocket protector and a pair of glasses.

"Just put these on and look for the door with the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle."

He took it and raised an eyebrow. "I feel like you're trying to make me look like a nerd."

"Just get going, I'll be there in a minute." Theresa urged pushing him into the direction of the recording areas.

Randy shrugged before he started putting the clothes on.

"I wonder what she's got planned?" he asked himself curiously before finding the door with a sign on it. 'Alrighty, let's see what she has in store for me.' He opened the door and was surprised. Not just by the fact he was in a classroom but that Debbie, Heidi, and Morgan were dressed in sailor uniforms that showed there midriff and sitting in desks.

"Good morning, Mr. Cunningham." they said in unison and with smiles.

'Wow, okay I can work with this.' he thought and cleared his throat before getting into character.

"Good morning students." he said before walking over to the desk and saw many of the usual things he'd seen teachers use. Including a list of the girls names

'Okay just gotta do this like a teacher would' "Now then let's start with roll call. Debbie?"

"Here." called said the girl.

"Heidi?"

"Here." she waved her fingers at him.

"Morgan?"

"Like, right here." she raised her hand.

"Theresa?...Theresa Fowler?" he called and looked out to the class. "Where is that girl?"

The door opened and said girl walked in.

"I'm here."

Randy gave her his best serious face and tapped his pen on the desk.

"Miss Fowler are you aware of what time it is? Because you seem to be late." The three girls 'Oohed' like children and giggled knowing the late arrival was in trouble.

"Oops, my bad. I guess I lost track of time." she smiled while scratching her head.

"Do you find something funny about this?" he questioned firmly yet gently. "This is the third time you have come into my class late this week young lady."

"Um...I was helping a cat from a tree?" she tried fibbing. The girls giggled quietly at the lame attempt at lying.

"Miss fowler. I'm afraid you leave me no choice," he said while standing up from his seat and grabbed a wooden ruler.

"I'm going to have to punish you." The other girls giggled while Theresa sighed and reluctantly bent over her desk which showed she had no panties under the skirt.

"Hm?" he lifted her skirt and sighed. "Late AND in clear violation of the School dress code? Do I need to have a talk with your parents?"

"No! I swear I forgot to put them on before I left. I promise I'll be on time WITH panties. Just don't tell my mom and dad."

"Even if I don't tell them, that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off the hook. You'll face your punishment like a woman." he said before striking her rump with the ruler.

"EEP!" she jumped feeling the sting before he pulled back and smacked it against her ass again and again, regulating between her left and right asscheek.

The girls watched in amusement while pressing thier thighs together in arousal at the sight of Theresa getting spanked.

"Believe me this hurts me a lot more than it hurts you." spoke Randy who soon stopped when her rear was colored pink, which matched the blush on her cheeks.

"Let this be a lesson to you. Now take your seat."

"Yes Mr. Cunningham." she spoke while fixing her skirt and sat down in her chair before hissing from how much her ass stung as her classmates snickered.

"Alright, now class we're going to be starting a new lesson today, Sexual Education or Sex Ed for short."

"Um, Mr. Cunningham?" Heidi raised her hand.

"Yes Heidi?"

"Are we going to learn about it from books, or hands on?" she asked with a flirty grin.

"Well I may need a volunteer for...visual aids. Any takers?" All of them eagerly raised their hands and called out to be picked.

"Hmmm, let's go with...Morgan." Randy said pointing at the older girl.

"Sweet." she smiled while the others groaned with disappointment.

"Alright class let's begin." he said and.

"Theresa since you were so late perhaps you can tell us what this is." He then undid his pants and pulled out his erection

"Um...A penis?" she answered feigning ignorance.

"Correct." He nodded. "Males have penises but you girls have something else. Morgan, if you would be so kind as to come up and demonstrate?" Morgan stood up and walked up to the front before hiking her skirt up to show her panties and pulled them down to show her slit.

"Now who can tell me what this is?" he asked cupping Morgan's womanhood causing her to gasp a little. Hands went up before he pointed to the class overachiever, Debbie.

"The vagina and the female reproductive organ. More commonly known as pussy, cootch, cunt, twat, love tunnel, baby maker, etc." Debbie explained.

"Exactly. Very good, Debbie." The girl cupped her hands together and smiled with her back straight and her chest puffed out slightly.

"Teachers pet." Heidi grumbled

"Now look at the insides." he spoke before spreading her snatch as wide as he could while Morgan moaned.

"See how moist it's becoming? That means Morgan is getting sexually aroused. The juices act as a natural lubricant so the male can easily slide his penis inside of her. Yes you heard me, inside of her."

"Are we gonna see that happened?" asked Theresa.

"Yes, but first who can tell what a contraceptive is."

"Ooh I know! It's something made to keep a woman from getting pregnant." Heidi blurted after seeing Debbie about to raise her hand.

"Thank you Heidi, but next time wait for me to call your name." said Randy tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

"Oops, sorry Mr. Cunningham." the Red head shrank in her seat while Debbie snickered.

"But you are indeed correct. Morgan, are you on any form of contraceptives?"

"No." she admitted shamefully.

"Oh…. Well that's not good." he said and turned to the class. "Can anyone explain why this is?"

Theresa raised her and and he pointed to her. "Because if your seed reached her egg she'll get knocked up."

"Precisely, that's why a contraceptive and other items are used to keep said act from happening. But don't worry I have what is known as a prophylactic on my person."

"What is it?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom.

"I'm sure you girls are smart enough to know what this is."

"A condom which goes on the dick and used during sex." spoke Heidi.

"Again Heidi, raise your hand first."

"Sorry."

He opened the wrapper and pulled out the rubber and slipped it on. "Ok Morgan, you ready?"

"Yes Mr. Cunningham." she said before moving to his desk. She sat on the edge and spread her legs while Randy moved over with the tip pressed against her folds.

"Now watch closely girls as I move smoothly into her." he spoke before slowly pushing into her folds with a grunt while she moaned and slid his cock in deeper.

"Though some people say it's better without a condom it is a must have for every couple who want to avoid entering into parenthood when they themselves aren't ready."

The girls stared and rubbed their thighs the more Randy pushed into her and pulled back out again and again.

"Unngh, Mr. Cunningham?" Morgan said raising her hand.

"Yes Morgan?" he grunted with each thrust.

"What if someone, ugh! Wanted to have baby and, nnngh! And felt they were ready?"

"Then, ah! They would need to, ooh! Make sure they could support the child. See to its needs like, nugh! Feeds, clothing, a good home, and love." He listed with each inward thrust. "Why do you, ah! Ask?" he inquired like he didn't know.

"I-It's for a friend." she replied looking away

"Oh? Well tell them all of that while I make sure everyone here understands how tight and wet your pussy is." he grunted. The girls continued to watch him pound Morgan while they started to get wet.

"Pay close attention, you will. Be doing. An essay!"

"Oh I'm not worried." Debbie spoke. "I'm sure I'll ace it."

"Well with your grades! I already figured!"

"Mr. Cunningham! So close!" Yelled Morgan. "I'm….I'M…"

"Go ahead and cum!" he said holding her close.

Her walls clenched around his shaft as she reached her orgasm. Her juices splashed out onto his groin while he sped up his thrusts and felt his own limit nearing. Once he did Morgan was slightly saddened to feel the usual swelling of the condom instead of the rush of warm seed she so longed for. When he pulled out she let out a gasp while he slid the condom off and tied the end up before throwing it in the trash.

"Thank you Morgan, whew, you may…. return to your seat." Randy said zipping and buckling his pants. She put her panties back on and walked back over before sitting down.

Randy grabbed some paper and pencils from his desk and handed them out.

"Alright now you will have five minutes to each write everything you learned in the lesson."

"Yes Mr. Cunningham." they said before they started writing. And within the next few minutes One by one the girls turned the papers in for grading.

"That was almost too easy." said Debbie confidently to the others. "Even if it doesn't count as an actual grade," she whispered.

"I think I have a pretty good chance myself." Said Theresa.

"I think I did great." remarked Morgan.

"Me too." Heidi said

Once Randy finished he handed each paperback.

"Awesome A+" Morgan grinned.

"Same here." Heidi smiled happily.

"You're not alone." Said Theresa showing her paper with a passing grade.

Debbie however only stared at her paper with her grade being a mere B+.

"What? B-But I don't get it."

"Okay girls, bathroom break, if you have to go do it now you get five minutes." The girls, minus Debbie, stood up and left the room.

"Um, Mr. Cunningham?" Debbie said standing from her desk and went up to his. "I think you may have made a mistake on my grade."

"Really? Let me see your paper." he replied taking it and looked it over.

"Ah! There is a mistake."

"Good I was worried for a second." sighed Debbie.

"It seems I neglected to mark your errors."

"What? B-But I got everything we went over in the lesson."

"Yes, only this time your over achieving nature was your undoing. You put the words Pussy, Cunt, and Twat in your essay." He said circling said words.

"There is no place for profanity in this school, young lady." He said handing back the paper.

"But doesn't it matter that I added synonyms to help emphasize the numerous words that can be used by all sorts of people?"

"Not according to the school board. This won't look good on your grade point average when I log it into to the system. So much for being a straight A student."

"Wait! You can't! There must be something I can do." she pleaded.

"Well...perhaps I can give you some extra credit." he said with a grin.

"Name it."

"How about an oral report." he said as he opened his pants back up.

"Ooh, I'd be more then happy." she smiled moving around and got on her knees while grasping his cock and flicked her tongue against the tip as it started to slowly get hard.

"That dirty mouth of yours has certainly caused you a bit of trouble." he smiled while seeing her lick around the sides and tip with a moan. "But you certainly know how to use it."

"Mr. Cunningham, we're ba-" spoke Theresa as the girls came back and saw Debbie licking around his dick with eagerness.

"Ah girls, you're back good. Debbie was so kind enough to volunteer in a crash course of one subject in the lesson we neglected to cover: Oral." he groaned while she also rubbed his balls at the same time. "As you can see, even one's mouth can be used for sexual pleasure."

"Will we be getting a hands on course for that?" asked Heidi.

"Sorry, but I'm only one man and Debbie seems to have beaten you to the punch." he groaned as she started to flick her tongue around the tip before sliding her mouth over it.

"Ngh, now come closer so you have a good view of what's going on." The girls walked over and watched as Debbie's head moved back and forth over the cock.

"As you can see, by utilizing your mouths, you can provide much better stimulation." he said in between groans.

"Wow, I didn't think she can fit so much in there."

"Oh I believe she can take even more." Randy said moving a hand to the top of her head.

"Relax your throat and try to take more in your mouth Debbie." he said pushing her head down deeper on his shaft.

She tried to listen and gagged a little before her head moved up and down even faster.

"It might take… a few tries but…. If you practice…you'll get better." he groaned out while the others looked jealous.

Despite having just gone to the bathroom, Theresa was rubbing her legs like she needed to go again.

Heidi was covertly grinding against the corner of the desk and was getting more and more wet.

"Miss Weinerman, I must ask you to calm yourself." he said to the red head.

"Sorry Mr. Cunningham." she backed away and straightened her skirt. "It won't happen again."

"Please...make sure it doesn't." he groaned and looked down to see Debbie playing with herself.

"Keep sucking Debbie or you won't get the extra credit. Miss Fowler would you be so kind as to help Miss Kang with her itch down there."

"Gladly." she grinned getting down near Debbie's skirt and held it up before pulling her panties down and moved her hand over and pressed it against the folds. This caused the brainiac to moan, sending reverberations through Randy's cock.

"Wow Mr. Cunningham, her pussy is really soaked."

"She must really be enjoying herself." Said Morgan. 'I know I did.'

"Well sucking a penis can also lead to someone finding it quite hot. let's see how much she can really handle." he said before pushing even more of his length down her throat. He heard a gasp and groaned.

"How are you holding up, Miss Kang? I hope this isn't too much for you to handle." She gave a thumbs up while sucking on the cock harder.

"Oh my, you certainly learn fast Miss Kang." he grunted. "I'm just about there."

"Mmh! Mmh! Mmh!" she moaned as the tag team of Randy pulling her down on his cock and Theresa toying with her pussy was bringing her closer to the brink.

"She's so wet, Mr. Cunningham." said Theresa.

"That's common, Miss Fowler. It just means that she's getting more aroused and closer to orgasm." He explained. Randy could feel his cock starting to twitch, feeling close to the brink himself.

"Now girls I'll show you what a male orgasm is… Like!" He said through gritted teeth as he came stream after stream of semen down Debbie's throat. Randy then pulled out his cock, causing Debbie to breathe heavily through her nose, her cheeks filled with his cum.

"Now, Miss Kang, if you would open wide I would like you to show the class what semen looks like." He said, Debbie then opened her mouth and the girls looked.

"Wow, it's so much." Heidi said.

"Yep, but I think Debbie might have a hard time swallowing all that. So, Miss Kang, if you would, could you share with the class?" Randy said, Debbie then nodded as all the girls then got on their knees and started to make out with the short Asian girl, each of them getting a taste of Randy's cum on their tongues.

"Now did everyone get a good amount?" Randy asked, the girls nodded as they drank his seeds.

"Good, now for the next lesson as Theresa stated before, Debbie was getting wet from the blowjob. That means she was 'excited' which makes it easier for me." He said

"How does it?" Morgan asked

"Well first, I'll need another volunteer." He said the girls then raised their hands, Randy looked over and picked out Heidi, the girls groaned and she skipped to the front.

"Now, Miss Weinerman, if you could, sit on the desk and spread your legs open wide so that the rest of the class may see." He asked, Heidi then spreads her legs to reveal her panties, Randy then shook his head. "No that won't do, we need a much more detailed look than that." He said, Randy then pulled her panties off, Randy noticed and saw a wet spot on them, he puts the panties on his desk.

"Mr. Cunningham, she doesn't look as wet as Debbie." Theresa said

"Aw that's where stimulation comes in, you see in order for a male to enter the female we need a lot of lubrication, some would use substitutions but to get a much more pleasurable experience the natural thing is better." Randy said as he started rubbing her clit, Heidi moaned slightly as she felt herself being played with. In fact, thanks to Randy's hands alone, Heidi started squirting, covering the girls.

"Oh no, I may have caused her orgasm." He said, "but why does that have to stop me?" He asked as he took his harden cock puts a condom on and aligned it with her pussy and started ramming her making her moan louder.

"As you can see I can move in and out of her with ease." He said

"Actually we can't see anything." Theresa said.

"Oh right, sorry class." He said he then pulled out and picked up Heidi. He then sat down on the desk and slid Heidi down his cock. Giving a good view to his students. "Get a good look girls." He moaned as he used Heidi as a fleshlight. "As you can see, this time, Heidi's juices are coating my cock, causing her to slide up and down much more easily." He said. "In fact, why don't you girls get a closer look." He suggested with a sly grin. The girls then got up from their seats, got to the front of Randy's desk, got on their knees, and watched closely as Heidi had her pussy pounded.

"Sir! Would it be alright if I licked your cock while it's inside Heidi?" Theresa asked.

"Sure, just don't get your tongue caught." He said, Theresa then started licking his shaft, getting a good taste of Heidi's juices.

"Now, I'll show why it's important to have safe sex." He said as he gave one last thrust and filled up the condom, causing Heidi to lull her tongue out and her eyes to roll back into her head in pleasure. Randy then pulled out and showed the girls the 'water balloon'.

"As you can see my condom is filled with my semen, this much would have definitely gotten her pregnant, that's why it's important to practice safe sex." He said.

"Mr. Cunningham, what does the semen taste like?" Theresa asked, feigning innocence.

"Well semen doesn't have an exact taste, but certain fruits can help improve the taste." He explained, "I recently had some pineapple, so if you girls would like a taste." He said, getting up and pulling off the condom and pouring some of his cum into little dixie cups and passed them out. The girls then took his cum and started drinking it with pleased looks on their faces.

"He was right, it does taste like pineapples." Heidi said, licking her lips.

"Its really good, can we have more?" Theresa asked, just then a bell was rung and the girls groaned.

"Sorry, it'll have to wait until next time, unless you girls would be up for some 'home tutoring' at my place tonight." He said with a sly smile. The girls agreed to it with much excitement.

"And cut!" Theresa called ending the recording. "That was great! You girls were amazing! Especially you Randy."

"Thanks but I need to rest for a bit you girls took a lot out of me." Randy said.

"Alright, but don't take too long, we still have our 'tutoring session' later." She said with a sly smirk. Randy then gave a thumbs up and left the studio, changing out of his teacher's outfit before he left to get some fresh air.

"Man, it's good to just enjoy the sun and stretch." He said he then looked around and decided to go for a walk as he spotted a 'pet shop'.

 **"Oh I didn't know you could have pets here." Randy said as he enter but what he saw was a complete shock to him**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy was shocked to see that this pet store wasn't what he expected, but in TJA, nothing is what it seems. Inside this 'pet store' were girls wearing various costumes of pets you would find in a pet store.

"Hello Randy." The boy turned around to see Rachel in sexy cat lingerie. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"I was just looking around and saw this store and I thought it would be something different but forgot where I was." He said

"Well why don't you look around? Our pets sure could use a good home." She said.

"Why say that?" He asked

"Well you see the pets here were all victimized by Stevens. Had their point cards stolen and now they can't afford even basic necessities like food. They still have their rooms, of course, but other than that, we have nothing." She explained.

"Wait. We?" Randy asked in confusion.

"Oh, yeah, I was one of his victims as well." She said sheepishly, "Fell for his tricks and had my card stolen right from under my nose."

"Well I'm sorry for that." He said.

"Yeah that's why we're here. If only I can get my hands on that tomcat." She said, showing the slightest bit of anger that she so rarely expressed.

"Hey how about I help you out." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I know I can't help everyone, but I can at least help you out. I'll adopt you." He said. Rachel processed what he said for a second before she hopped in joy and squealed in glee.

"O-M-Squee! Do you mean that, Randy?!" She asked in excitement.

"Yeah. Plus, you can also join my harem. I'm sure Theresa won't mind." He said.

-Back at the room-

"No." She said

"Come on Theresa." Randy asked

"No." She repeated as she grabbed Rachel's leash. "We don't need a pet." She said.

"Uh she's not just a pet, she's also part of the harem, my harem, and I'm allowed to add who ever I want." He said with authority that Theresa hadn't really heard from him but found it very sexy.

"Oh fine, she can stay." She said. "But, if she steps out of line it's back to the shop." She said.

"Alright, well me and the girls will do some shopping while you can get our new pet 'situated'." Theresa said with a sly grin as Randy nods in understanding as she and the other girls left. Randy then sat down on the bed and Rachel started rubbing herself on his leg like a cat would. Randy then tickled under her chin and she started to pur.

"Well, my little kitten, how would you like a nice treat?" He asked seductively, to which she let out a small meow in response. He then undid his pants and let his cock flop out onto Rachel's face. Suffice to say, the cute-loving girl was absolutely speechless at the size of Randy's package. Rachel was about to suck on it but Randy moved it side to side.

"C'mon, kitten. Get the 'mouse'." He said, Rachel then started to speed up her efforts but she keeps missing it. "C'mon, Rach, you got to try harder." Randy said, Rachel then jump on top of him.

"You know, kittens don't like to be teased and I think I should show you my special skill." She said as Randy saw her tail move and wrap around his cock and started jacking him off with her tail. Randy was moaning from the softness of her tail. It was like magic as his pre-cum helped her make it more enjoyable.

"Rachel that feels amazing, but how are you doing this?" Randy asked between small gasps and moans.

"All the 'pets' have prehensile tails. All you need is lube and a nice tight ass. The sensors in the tail's butt plug do the rest." She said, biting her lower lip as she squeezed her butt muscles to manipulate the tail more.

"Well don't stop!" He moaned. Rachel then started moving her tail faster while also grinding her perky butt against his S-Rank dick. "I'm so glad I adopted you." He said. Rachel then lets go of his dick before climbing further onto the bed and getting into the doggy-style position (Ironically enough).

"Come on, Randy. Kitty wants your hard cock in her pussy." She said with a light giggle. Randy then went to the chest of drawers and grabbed a condom and returned to his pet, who was now swaying her hips from side to side, enticing her new owner further. As soon as Randy got close he aligned his dick with her pussy and went into her slowly. Rachel hissed for a second before moaning.

"Rachel, are you a virgin?" He asked with slight concern.

"Not anymore~." She said in a sing-song voice before giggling as if she were drunk. Rachel then started moving her hips back, taking him fully in her. "Now I'm yours." She said as she started moving her hips, letting Randy barely do any work.

"Damn you're a freak Rachel." Randy said as he grabbed her tail she then tensed up. "What's wrong?" Randy asked

"N-Nothing, it's just my tail sends a little vibration every time someone grabs it." She said.

"Oh really?" He asked with a sly smile he then grabbed the tail and started rubbing it, Rachel then fell face first onto the pillow. The feeling of both holes being pleasured made her mind go blank.

"Oh did you get tighter?" He asked as he started thrusting faster while rubbing her tail like it was his dick, Rachel couldn't form words as she felt Randy rock her world.

"Oh yeah this is awesome but I want to see what this hole does." He said as he pulled out her tail. As he did, her butt plug started flashing.

"Oh no Randy you didn't." Rachel asked before Randy answered the door was kicked open and the TJA security came in and took Randy.

"What the juice is happening?! What'd I do?" Randy asked.

"You took out a 'pet's' butt plug without permission and that's a punishable offense."

"I didn't know that!" Randy said as they dragged him out

-TJA Punishment Cells-

Randy was pacing around in his cell trying to wrap his head around what happened. That's when Morgan came in wearing her sexy cop uniform.

"Morgan what's going on?" Randy asked

"Randy you broke a rule: Never take a pet's tail out. If you did you'll be punished." She explained.

"Well I didn't know that." Randy explained.

"Did you even read the rules when you adopted Rachel?" Morgan asked.

"I may have skimmed them." Randy said hesitantly, to which Morgan gave a 'Hmm.'

"Well since you obviously ignored them you'll have to be punished and there is only one person who's great at this." Morgan said as she steps to the side to reveal Theresa wearing a tight leather leotard, long heeled boots and had her hair in a tight ponytail, she also had a mask on while holding on a whip, Morgan opened the cell and Theresa then walked into the cell every click of her heels made Randy a little uncomfortable and little aroused. As Theresa got closer to him, Randy was about ask her 'what's going on' when Theresa cracked her whip and Randy immediately forgot that thought.

"Someone's been a rule breaker and needs to be punished." She said in a seductive voice that was nearly a whisper. Randy shuddered at her tone, Theresa then gets closer to him and places a collar on his neck.

"Since your crime involved a pet, I'll make you mine to see how it feels." She said.

"Does that mean i'll have to wear a tail?" Randy asked nervously.

"Only if you want, you mutt." Theresa said as she walks behind him and kicks his back so that he was on all fours. "Now get walking or you'll have a tail." She said Randy then began walking out of his cell and towards the exit. As they were walking Randy couldn't help but notice that the other residents of True Joy were looking. Some were in awe, others had a look of sympathy.

"Uh, Theresa, where are you taking me?" Randy asked nervously. Theresa didn't respond. "Theresa?" Randy asked again.

"Sorry but I don't speak with mutts." She said as she pulled on the collar, making him stop. "Here we are." She said as Randy looked up to see a black windowless building.

"And where is here?" Randy asked

"My playground." She said as walked ahead and pulled Randy in once those doors opened Randy immediately heard whips cracking and screams of pleasure.

"Theresa as much as I want to try new things, I don't think I want to go in there." Randy said.

"Oh well too bad mutt, this is the penalty of taking a pet's tail off." She said as they walked through, the only thing he could see was silhouettes of either groups or couples, Randy was surprised to see this many masochist here, the two soon reached a door that had little rainbows and her name on it. She then opened the door to reveal the others wearing similar outfits.

"Sorry for the wait girls." Theresa said as she pulled Randy into the room and closed the door, once inside Randy saw his entire harem.

"Wait why are they here?" Randy asked

"Simple they're my little helpers." She said as she got down on one knee and lifted his chin. "And they are going to help with the punishment." She said as she gave Randy chaste kissed distracting him while she puts him in handcuffs. "Time to start." She said as she pulled Randy to a table, she took off the cuffs and restrained him to the table. "Girls prep our bad boy, while I get the items ready." She said the girls then started to rip off Randy's clothes off leaving him in his underwear.

"Girls wait can't we talk this out?" He asked.

"Sorry mutt, but you broke the rules and you have to be punished." Debbie said. "But don't worry it'll be quick." She said

"And painless?" Randy asked.

"If you want it to be." She added. "But it won't." She whispered in his ear just then Theresa then returned with a cart topped with multiple male sex toys. From fleshlights to custom made dolls.

"Alright girls it's time." She said. As she grabbed a rubber band and tied it around his cock. "Let's start out with a little cum denial." Theresa said as she started to get him erect after she succeeded she took his cock into her mouth and proceeded to get him all lubed up. She then took the tip and started licking around it while massaging his balls. Debbie then started to suck on one side of his neck while Heidi handled the other, suckling one spot for a few seconds before licking the now tender spot she was sucking. Randy couldn't believe this was happening. So many of these girls around him and he couldn't do anything but stand there chained to a table having them lick and tease him, and Randy was getting closer to his climax. Just as he was about to cum, Theresa suddenly stopped licking him and squeezed his dick so hard it caused him to yelp in utter pain.

"What the juice was that for?!" Randy squeaked in pain.

"I told you, mutt, no cumming unless we allow it." Theressa said.

"Come on, 'Resa." Randy groaned.

"Sorry, Randy, but you are being punished." She said, kissing the tip of his cock as a small tease as she got up from the floor and stepped to the side, "Who else wants a turn with this rule breaker?" She asked the other girls. Debbie then raised her hand before turning the table back so that Randy was laying flat on the table and climbed on top of him and started grinding her pussy on his cock, Randy was groaning in both pleasure and pain.

"Come on, please let me fuck!" He begged, but Debbie held his lips with her fingers.

"Believe me, I want to, but rules are rules." Debbie said as she started to speed up her tortuous grinding. "I can't hold back anymore!" Randy said as he was about to cum, but Debbie got off of him.

"Oh come on!" Randy groaned, his cock now both incredibly hard and uncomfortable, just begging for release.

"Don't worry, we're almost done." Theresa said as Heidi and Morgan took up positions on opposite sides of his cock. Heidi then squeezed her breasts together and began to rub them against his cock while Morgan did the same with her tight, athletic butt.

"Oh God~! You girls are killing me~!" Randy whined as he felt the combined power of Morgan and Heidi's butt/boob-job.

"Good, maybe this time you'll learn not to take a pet's tail out." Heidi said. The two tormentors then started to speed up their actions.

"Remember, no cumming or your punishment will get much worse." Theresa whispered in his ear, she also blew into his ear and that broke him. Randy thrusted his hips as he shot stream after stream of his cum into the air, covered the two girls' breasts and ass.

"God that felt so~ good!" Randy moaned happily as he breathed heavily after blowing his load. Opening his eyes and looking sideways, he saw the annoyed-looking Theresa with a small string of cum across her lips, who stuck out her tongue and licked up his hot, white seed.

"Oh no, such a bad boy. Now it's time for the most grueling punishment that every guy here just hates." She said with a sinister smile.

"What's that?" He asked nervously.

"It's a secret." She said seductively as she puts a blindfold on Randy, Randy was scared as he felt himself getting whipped as he was walking. Randy soon found himself somewhere quiet, he felt the blindfold removed but still couldn't see anything.

"Theresa?" Randy asked

'Welcome to my dark room, dear. Here you can't see anything only touch and hear things, such as this." Randy soon felt something wet grab his cock and started pumping. 'In this room all other senses are enhanced to get the most of this experience." Theresa said. Randy soon moaned as the hand started moving faster and faster, almost as if it was milking his cock. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind him before feeling a tongue lick up his neck, causing him to shudder.

'This room is the reason people are scared of me here, this one room is why everyone never cross me and so will you.' She said, Randy was about cum, Theresa soon spank him. 'No coming yet.' She said, Randy then felt another pair of hands wrap around his chest and started messing with his nipples, another pair grabbed his balls.

"Where are these hands coming from?" Randy asked.

'Don't worry about it, just enjoy yourself.' Theresa said, Randy then felt something wetter wrap around his cock. Randy recognized it as a pussy, but it was moving too fast and Randy was still sensitive and he knew if he cums Theresa will punish him.

'Oh Randy are you getting close again?' Theresa asked as Randy felt something leathery on his ass.

"N-No, mistress, I'm not." Randy said, he then yelp as he felt a finger enter him.

'You know, I've had my share of 'boys' in this room so I know how their little tool work, in fact if I bend finger in this spot…' Theresa then tap that spot, Randy felt his dick twitch.

"P-Please don't do that, Mistress." Randy begged.

'What was that?' She asked as she poked it again making him twitch again.

"Please Mistress, don't poke that spot!" He begged.

'Have you learned your lesson?' She asked as she tapped that spot again, repeatedly.

"YES! I'll follow the rules! So please stop and let me cum!" He begged.

'Good.' Theressa said as she pulls her finger out and clapped her hands to turn on the lights in the dark room, nearly blinding the young man.

"Good to know; and to make sure, Debbie will be reviewing you on the rules weekly or else we'll have to have a repeat of what happened here today." She said with a smirk.

"Okay." Randy said, Theresa then lets him go and they left the room with Heidi, Debbie, and Morgan following close behind them.

"You know I'm going to get all of you back for this." Randy said.

"Oh we're counting on it." Heidi said, subconsciously biting her lower lip at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

After Randy received his punishment he decided to take a break from the girls and head towards the bath house to relax.

"Ahh, I gotta say this is the life, I got my own legion of girls and i'm basically a celebrity here, it's just so bruce." Randy said, He then heard a loud binging sound.

"Attention there has been sightings of ex-resident 118A-Stevens has been confirmed near the nudist beach section of TJA, please report if you see him."

"Damn I forgot that Stevens was here… wait we have a beach, I'll have to take the girls there soon." He said.

"Hey Cunningham." Randy looked up and saw Flute girl in nothing but a towel. "Mind if I join you?" She asked. Randy then slides over and she joins him.

"Ahh, it's nice to finally get a break." She said.

"This is what you like to do on your breaks?" He asked.

"Yeah, I usually bath with Bucky, but he has the day off and it usually doesn't get busy until later tonight, so I use this time to clean up." She said.

"I see, oh hey did you hear about Stevens?" He asked

"Yeah, about time they found him, I swear if they didn't I would invoke a hunt."

"A hunt?" Randy asked

"Yeah, as you know there are a lot of teens here that have their own kinks, like have unprotected sex and all that, but True Joy, won't allow it. They can earn it, but it rarely happens." She said, just then another alert tone went off.

Attention Residents, a hunt has been issued to Capture ex-resident 118A - Stevens, the reward will be one point two million points and voucher for one night of unprotected sex.

Randy then looked at his guest with a "really?" look.

"Looks like I jinxed that." She said with a nervous look. "Randy I highly suggest that you find Stevens before someone else does." She said.

"Why's that?" He asked

"Randy you know how popular Theresa is."

"Yeah I do." He said

"Well with that voucher they can have sex with her and she can't refuse." She explained. Randy then looked shocked.

"But if a girl got a hold of that voucher, I would pack up and leave TJA, especially with what your packing." She said, Randy then got out and rushed as he did he ran into Morgan in her sexy police uniform.

"Randy sorry about that are you taking a part of the hunt too?" She asked, semi-distracted by his exposed dick. Randy looked around as he saw multiple residents looking everywhere for Stevens.

"Are you?" He asked

"Oh you know it, I really don't care about the points, I just want to see that tomcat kicked out out of here and I really want that voucher, I am not leaving without my baby." She said as she rubbed his cock, she then felt someone pull her back.

"Morgan, we've been over this Randy is my man so I'll have him first." Thressa said.

"Come on this could be my only chance without getting kicked out." She said.

"You know the rules, your job is to apprehend people, not take in the spoils. Why do you think the TJA security only get the points?

"To show fairness." She said.

"Exactly, besides i'm getting it, if there is one person that Randy's going to ride bareback it's going to be me." Theresa said.

"Uh do I have a say in this?" Randy asked.

"No, once I get that voucher you'll be all mine." She as she was about to kiss him, but he was pulled back by Rachel.

"Well that sounds nice, but as Randy's pet, I think I should give myself to him after all, it's my fault for not telling him about my tail so I feel I should be the one." She said

"Uh I think not." The girls looked over and saw Heidi coming up to the groupe.

"Since he's my brother's best friend it makes more sense for him to bareback me." She said.

"Then might I suggest a competition?" The looked back and saw Debbie. "First one to find Stevens, gets Randy." She suggested.

"Fine!" The girls said as they all split up leaving Randy.

"Okay… Looks like i'm finding Stevens before they kill each other, now think where would a horny teen go when they can't have sex?" Randy asked, he then looked around till he saw what looks like a computer lab. He went towards said building and looked around to see that it was nearly empty only filled with computer with sticky seats, but he found on computer that was on and opened to a specific web page. " "

"Wait there are web cams set up." He said he then took a seat and looked around the site and what he found astonish him, he saw hidden cameras all over TJA, he then found links with room numbers, what shocked him the most was that he saw his room number, he clicked on it and found a live feed of his room along with info on who was living there.

"Okay this has to be illegal." Randy said

"It isn't really." Randy looked back to see Doug.

"Doug what are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Oh I got caught masterbating in the computer lab and I was sent here, I thought I could finally get laid, but they keep saying that I don't want to feel the embarrassment of downgrading whatever that means." He said

"Okay but what is this place?" Randy asked.

"Oh this place is where all the ones who can't get laid go to get off to others having fun." He explained

"Isn't that kinda sad?" Randy asked

"Yeah, but it's not all bad, everything is updated daily, plus you can see from previous and current residents and add to their funds." He said, Randy looked confused as Doug sighed. "Okay so in order for this place to be active the viewers have to use their points to view others.

"Yeah, buy isn't that… wait, you said that people can watch us at any time? Oh Crap!" Randy yelled.

"How else do you think we catch people breaking the rules behind closed doors?"

"Doug please did anyone see me or Theresa at all?" He asked

"Just me, because people barely come in here, Mr. Raw." He said Randy then got his knees and started begging.

"Please Doug you can't tell the heads about this!" The boy begged.

"I don't know, maybe if you make it worth my while, I hear that you have a pretty big points account.

"Done, i'll give you as much as you want." He said

"Great, with the points from you and Stevens, I'll be able to buy a girl to sleep with me." Doug said

"Wait did you say Stevens?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I've been letting him stay here. He gets around by crawling through the vents getting point cards from empty rooms." he said. Randy then had a smile that would put the grinch to shame, for he had an idea.

"Hey Doug how would you like to get a lot of points and the chance to go bareback with a girl?" he asked.

"I'm listening." Doug said, Randy then begin to explain his plan.

-Later that day-

Stevens returns to his little nest to find Doug sitting on the computer.

"Hello Stevens did you get a nice haul today?" He asked as Stevens handed him several points cards. "Yeah those aren't going to cut it this time." He said just then the lights came on and Morgan and her squad were seen wearing black body paint.

"Sorry Stevens, but I can't pass up on this reward." Doug said as the TJA security dogpilled on him.

"Thanks for trapping him for this long Doug and you do have the videos of him breaking into the rooms right." Morgan asked.

"Of course." Doug then handed her a flash drive with all the evidence they needed.

"Nice, we'll hold him for a bit then let the doms have at him before giving his sorry ass the boot and of course you and Randy will get your reward as well." She said taking the drive and the criminal away. As she did Randy came up to Doug.

"Alright I held up my end of the deal, now hand over the footage of me and Theresa." Randy said.

"What are you talking about, all the footage of your room was mysteriously erased yesterday." He said as he walked away.

"Wha...so you just conned me out of my points!?" he said

"No I helped out another rule breaker, from getting kicked out." He said with a smirk

"Oh you are so gonna get it from Theresa when I tell her about this." he said heading for the door.

-Later That Night-

Randy was in his room re-watching the most recent news about him and Doug. As he did Theresa came in and snuggled up to him.

"So how are you feeling? Still feel cheated?" Theresa asked

"Not as much, but I still hate Doug… SOOO much." Randy said.

"Oh come on, you don't hate him that much, besides he erased the footaged of you and me going raw." She said.

"I know but seeing that got me thinking." He said.

"About what?" Theresa asked.

"Well you know that my parents were alumni here and they basically left me a fortune here?" He asked

"Yeah?" She said.

"I think I know how they got all those points." He said

"Well don't leave me hanging?" Randy then he got out of bed and to the laptop and typed in the webcam site.

"Oh wow, this is… great!" She said excitedly.

"It is?" He asked

"Of course I knew that these videos would come in handy at some point." She said as she took the laptop and plugged in a flash drive which held the recorded videos they participated in.

"Holy juice is that julian? What's he doing with that gargoyle head of hi-AWW SICK!"

"Yeah, a lot of people pay points for types of videos and if we do request we can make a lot more points." She said.

"I guess that should be okay." He said. Theresa then kissed his cheek. Just then an ad popped up on the screen for Bikini Boxing.

"What's that?" Randy asked, he then looked at his girlfriend who had her sadistic smile.

"Finally it that time again." She said with a snicker, the only thing on Randy's mind was, this was is not going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

In the home Hannibal McFist, Hannibal was in his living room watching

tv, since getting screwed over by the Ninja, since he "defeated" the sorcerer,

McFist hasn't really done anything to attack the ninja, now a days he just

works and stays at home most of the time.

"C'mon! Use your head that's not how you score a goal!" He yelled.

"Hannibal, why are you yelling?" His wife Marci McFist, said as she

came in.

"Oh just watching this idiot suck!" He said. Marci then looked at the tv

and saw that he was watching golf.

"Hanni, are you bored?" She asked.

"Whatever do you mean Sugar plum?" He asked

"Well since that Sorcerer disappeared, you've just been on this couch

watching whatever is on." She said

"Not true, I've been running a business AND been sitting on this

couch." He corrected, Marci was about to retort until a robo-ape came in.

"Excuse me, Mrs. McFist." It said.

"Yes?" She asked

"It appears that True Joy Acres is holding "that" event again and

you've received and invite to participate." It said, Hannibal just spat out

what he was drinking and looked at his wife, who had a very happy and

sinister look.

"Well, I guess i'll be getting off the couch today." He said as she got up

and followed his wife.

-At TJA-

Crowds of people were showing up to the nudist beach all excited for

the show that was about to take place, booths were set up, security was

making their patrols and Randy was just taking it all.

"Hey Bebe, what's going on?" He asked

"Oh well, today is the day I get to have my baby." Someone said the

two looked back and saw Morgan wearing a slingshot bikini that hugged her

body.

"Yes Randy, what you see here is S. W. A. T." Theresa explained while

Randy gave a confused look.

"It stands for..."

"Strip Wrestling Annual Tournament." Randy's eyes then widen as he

looked back to see his parents, on instinct he covered himself despite the

fact they were wearing swimwear.

"MOM! DAD! What are you guys doing here!?" Randy asked.

"Oh don't be surprised, your mom and I were alumni, plus she held

the title as the champ when we came here." Mr. Cunningham said.

"Yep, but this time i'm just a judge. Alumni aren't allowed to

participate because it would be unfair." She then noticed Theresa and

Morgan.

"Oh I see, my little Randy got some interesting choice in girls." She

said with a smirk.

"I'm Theresa Fowler, I was Randy's first, and I'm the top Dom here."

She introduced.

"Hmm, I wasn't really into those. All tight leather and needless sex

toys really ruins the sweet sounds of love making, right dear." She asked

her husband who just nods.

"And I'm Morgan, I'm the chief of Security and Randy's future Baby

Mama, once I win this of course." She stated with no sign of

embarrassment.

"Oh Your Fran's daughter, oh she would go on and on about getting

knocked up here even try to take my husband, for obvious reasons." She

said looking down at her husband's package in his swim trunks.

"Oh i'm quite aware after all the acorn doesn't fall to far from the

tree." Morgan replied.

"So you girls are signing up?" Mr. Cunningham asked.

"Are you kidding first prize is the coveted ticket and i'm going to win

it." Morgan said.

"Ticket?" Randy asked

"You know the voucher that lets us have one night of raw sex." She

said. "And i'm going to have your baby." She said as she pats Randy's ass making him jump.

"Enjoy the show stud." she said with a seductive tone and went to go sign up. Randy then blushed, which earned a giggle from his parents.

"Well I better get to the judges table, I'll see you two later, especially you." She said looking at her husband she then blew her boys a kiss and left.

"I'm actually kinda glad I didn't see my mom in the buff. That would have put me into therapy."

"In that case, don't look under the sink in your room." His father said

with a laugh.

"Speaking of rooms, Mr. Mcfist gave me the key to his old room, he says you and him made a bet back in the day. I guess I won by default."

"Man, I completely forgot about that, since you came in our lives I

pretty much forgot about this place, well not entirely." He said as he places

hand on his son's head. "But enough about me, I hear you got your ass busted by your girlfriends." He said

"I pulled the tail anal plug out of our new pets ass." Randy replied.

His father laughed and Randy got mad and embarrassed.

"Oh come on i'm only joking, let's go find seats the event is about to

start." Mr Cunningham said.

"you guys go on ahead, I...need to do something." Theresa said

walking off.

"Well looks like you and me and going to spend some time together."

Randy said.

"Shame, your girl had a nice piece of ass." Randy then looked at his

father in disgusts

"I'm kidding." the man said to his son before they went to the

bleachers. As they did that, Theresa caught up with Morgan to the sign up

table as she did Morgan then looked at her.

"Look here Fowler, i'm winning this thing and getting that ticket." She

said.

"Well let's be honest here, if anyone is going to win its me, Im bigger

and want it way more than you."

"Well then wanna have a little side bet then?" morgan asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Theresa questioned.

"Loser has to have sex... with Doug." Morgan said, Theresa then gave

a look of disgust.

"You sure you wanna bet that? It's a fate worse than chastity belts."

"Well that's how much I want to win and I'm ready to risk everything."

She said.

"Alright, but let's make it more interesting, not only will you sleep with

Doug but the loser will leave Randy's Harem." Theresa added with a smirk.

Morgan then held out her hand.

"Your on." She said, Theresa then took her hand and they shook.

"Uh this is cool and all, but you're holding up the line." The two looked

back and saw annoyed members.

-Later-

The crowd was roaring and light shined down on the ring in the ring

was one of Morgan's enforcers in a black and white striped bikini.

"How are you TJA!" She called out which was responded a roaring

cheer. "That's what I like to hear people! Before we get to the game, i would

to introduce two special guests, in fact some Alumni of TJA might recognize

them. First is Marci McFist, she was one of top bitch in her day and almost

had every guy on and in between her legs!" She announced Marci then

walked up swaying her hips and waved with a huge smile, she was wearing

a small two piece bikini that only covered what it needed to cover. "And last

but certainly not least we have Raven Cunningham, the only TJA Member to

reject every guy, except one, the entire time she was here and was the very

top bitch here!" She announced Rachel then walked out sporting a japanese

school girl swimsuit, which got all the pervs in the crowd started cheering

louder while the two walked over to the Table.

"Long time no see Marci." Raven said.

"Likewise, I see your son has been gaining the reputation your

husband once had." Marci said.

"I could say the same about your son, but he doesn't seem to

understand the condition of getting in here, not surprising." Raven said.

"Oh do we have some old rivalry starting up?" The ref asked.

"Oh no, need to bring up the past." Raven said.

"Then I'll explain the rules, to win you have to take off each others

bikinis till they are either naked or they tap out, with that out of the let's get

to it than!" she announced just then two girls enter the ring.

"On my left we have my boss Morgan, who is sporting a very sexy, but

very risky blue slingshot bikini and to my right we have flute girl in simple,

yet cute, two piece, will she have the upper hand or will our local sheriff

come up with the win? Lets begin!" She called out as she stepped out of the

ring.

"Man this is such an easy win." Flute Girl said as she ran up to her, but

before she even grab her, Morgan grabbed her arm and pinned Flut girl to

the ground and sat on her back.

"You were right that was easy, now do you want to tap out or should I

ruin such a cute bikini in front of your boyfriend and show you off to every

alumni watching?" She asked. Flute Girl then taps out.

"That's what I thought." She said as she gets up and lets flute girl go.

"Talk about a quick fight, but then what did you expect from the

toughest badass in the enforcers, Judges what do you think?" She asked

"Well for someone who wants my grandchild, I'm not surprised she

was really determined to end it quick.

"Well I think this was a throw away match, even if she wasn't begging

for her son's baby she would have won either way, but I'm glad that flute

girl tried." Marci added.

"And of course you all know what happens to the losers." grinned the

ref. "Enjoy your new servant Morgan." Flute Girl then sighed and got down

her hands and knees, morgan then got on her back and Flute Girl carried

Morgan out while she waved.

"so the losers become the winners servants?" Randy asked

"Yep, that's how I met your mother." He explained, Randy then looked

at his father in shock.

"Oh the stories I can tell you." He said

"With that said time to move on to the next round, to my left we have

Theresa, wearing a skin tight black one piece, you can clearly see she's

following the no underwear rule by how her hard nipples are poking through

it, she must be excited, since she is our queen of domination she'll love to

dish out the pain. Her challenger, or should I say victim, is our own punching

bag Bucky, wearing a red speedo... well that's all I got, so let's get this

slaughterfest on the road!" the ref said walking out of the ring.

"Hey!" Bucky said, just then Theresa grabbed him by his legs and

flipped her opponent over and grabbed his speedo and pulled it off.

"Like I said slaughterfest." stated the ref.

"That's my soon to be daughter in law!" Raven called out, making Theresa blush as she walks off.

"I hear that she tom dom, impressive for someone her age and for a new boy to tame her, impressive." Marci said.

"Now let move on." As the tournament progressed the participant have been whittled down to the final two (and let's face it this is a sex fic who wants to see a bunch of action?).

"I must say this has one exciting fight but now we reach the glorious end, to my left we have the Queen of Domination, and the S-rank main squeeze, Theresa Fowler." She touched as Theresa walked into the ring waving to the crowd. "And too my right, one of the S-ranks girls and head of TJA security, Morgan!" She announced,just then Morgan then came into the ring she waved to the audience. "And to my left Theresa Fowler!" She said as Theresa walked into the ring and blew kisses.

"Alrighty girls since you two are the last players it's time for the handicap." The announcer said. Theresa then took off the top part of her one-piece to reveal her breast, Morgan did the same.

"Alright you two, whoever wins this will receive the one-night no condom voucher and one of you will have to leave Randy's Hearm, are you two ready?"

"I'm getting my baby!" Margon said.

"And I'm making sure that you don't take what's mine." Theresa said

"Begin!" The Ref said the then rushed towards each other and grabbed their swimsuits, but the two had their legs spreaded out, preventing each other, from pulling their swimsuits down. The two struggled to get them down but soon stops and backs away from each other, Theresa then tries to get behind her, but Morgan saw that coming and sidesteps she then grabs Theresa's bottoms and pulls them off leaving her completely naked.

"And that's it, Our Chief has beaten the Queen!" The ref announced.

"I must say that was pretty anticlimactic, especially with your future daughter in law." Marci said.

"Well it was a little fluke that's all, just as long as she didn't do anything to ruin her chances with Randy, everything should be fine." Raven said.

-Later-

Theresa and Morgan was in the room Morgan holding Theresa's bags with a smirk as she handed it to her.

"C'mon isn't winning enough?" Randy asked

"Nope, you have to honor the bet, so go stay in the McFist suite." She said as she closes the door.

"Now, Morgan this is kinda unfair I mean, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have this harem." Randy said. "Plus she'll still be my girlfriend." He said.

"Well for tonight you're mine and I need her out of the way." She said as she pushed them out.

"Finally, no more distractions, no more interruptions and no rules to stop me." She said. Morgan then went up to Randy and draped her arms on his shoulders

"Um you know, I'm not really feeling it today, with the whole fight and talking to my dad about his time here." He said

"Oh really, we'll see about that." She said as she pushes him onto the bed and opened his legs, she then the rubbed his crotch softly, since her still in this trunks the rough texture felt good it soon stopped as Morgan pulled out his flaccid cock.

"Just think, your great semen will fill me up." She said as she started pumping his cock up and down till it was semi-hard, Morgan knew that she'll have to try harder so she started to lick the side is dick with her tongue slid up and down, making Randy moan a bit, she wasn't as good as Theresa but she did have some skills and those skills made Randy harder and harder.

"Looks like your baby maker is feeling it now, Randy." She said. She then put the tip of his cock into her mouth and started licking the tip, Randy moans filled her ears as she smirked she then took the rest of his member into her mouth, Randy was impressed that she could take it all down her throat, she closed her eyes and started sucking on him getting him nice and lubed up.

"God this feels awesome!" Randy moans as she chuckles, she then speeds up the process, her hands rested on his knees as she continued sucking him off.

"Morgan, I don't think im gonna last long!" He moaned, Morgan then speed up, knowing that he was at his limit, Randy then grabbed her head and held her in place as he shot his load down her throat. Randy then pulls out lays down on the bed.

"Okay, I just need a few minutes." He said

"Nope, i'm not wasting any time." She said as she climbed on top of him.

"You ready to be a daddy?" She asked with a smirk.

"I guess so, since you kinda have me pinned here." He said

"Smart choice." She said as she gave him a smoldering kiss. She then reaches under her and aligns his cock with her 'lips' and went down, as his cock stretched her walls.

"So this is what it feels like to go raw with an s-rank cock." She moaned as she moved her hips, her hot, raw, ovulating pussy sheathed Randy's cock, making the owner moaned in sweet bliss, Morgans breast jiggled as she rode this boy hard.

"Morgan, slow down we have all night." He said.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to get this done fast?" She asked, Randy then blushes. "Here you should enjoy this, too." She said as she took his hands and placed them on her breast.

"Enjoy them while you can." She said as she started riding him again. Her moan filled the room again, as she Randy pinched her nipples, she moans louder as Randy pulls her close and started bucking his hips.

"Now, your getting into it." She said as she pulls him in for a kiss, Randy then grips her ass as she thrusted harder and faster into her. Morgan's moans turned into screams of pleasures as Randy flips them over and stared ramming deeper and harder, he soon breaches Morgan's womb and at that moment he realised everything in her, his molten cum flooded her womb, Morgan's eyes rolled into the back of her eyes as she stiffens and went limp on top of him.

"Morgan are you okay?" Randy asked, but she was just repeating 'I'll be a mama soon.'

"I guess I'll be here for a while." Randy said.

-Weeks Later-

Randy was walking around the plaza trying to get some alone time, when he noticed Morgan talking to Mrs. Thompson, Morgan was also in her normal clothes with a backpack on, Randy then went up to her as Mrs. Thompson left.

"Morgan, what's up?" Randy asked

"Well I have good and bad news." She said. Randy then gave her a worried look.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy was laying in bed alone watching some normal tv, but his mind was somewhere else

"This can't be real, this can't be happening." Randy repeated.

-An Hour ago-

 _"Morgan, what's up?" Randy asked_

 _"Well, I have good and bad news." She said. Randy then gave her a worried look._

" _What's wrong?" Randy asked_

" _Well good news I'm pregnant!" She said as she hugged him, but Randy grabbed her shoulders and pushed away gentle, but what's with all the backpack?" He asked_

" _That's the bad news, you see since i'm pregnant I can't stay, too dangerous." She said._

" _But are you sure, I don't want to…" Morgan placed a finger in his lips._

" _It's okay, this is my dream and you made it come true." She said as she gave him a kiss. "But you better take responsibility once you get out of here and leave this little guy a little something for when he comes here." She said._

" _Alright, I will." The two shared a kiss. "Oh, and before I forget to give this to Theresa._

-Back to now-

I can't believe it i'm going to be a dad, but the wait would she even talk to me outside of this place, she always seems so aloof so distant from people, but I guess we could have a secret relationship." He said

"Speaking off, where's Theresa in fact where are all my girls?" He asked himself as he got up and left his room and went towards the common area where he found the usual things couples and swingers all having a good time. "Man this place sure is amazing." He said, he soon passed by an APTM, he then went over towards it and places his card in

 **[Point Balance]** : 3,141,674.

"Well I guess, I should leave my kid something if they come here." He said he then pushes **[Inheritance]**

 **[Would you like to create and Inheritance account? YES or NO?]** He pushed yes

 **[Please Enter Amount…]** Randy then puts the same amount his father left him.

"2,590,674 points should do it." He said as he entered the amount his points soon dropped to 550,000 points. He grabbed his card and looked at the machine.

"You'll thank me one-day kiddo." He said as he left to find his girls. His first stop was the Dungeon as he entered he heard muffled screams of pleasure and whip crack sounds filled his ears, he soon heard Theresa voice.

"What are you scumbag!" He heard.

"I'm a pitiful lower than scum flea!" Randy was reluctant to open the door so he just knocked.

"Theresa?" He called out

"Randy? Hang on I'm almost done." She said with a sweet voice. After a few whip cracks and yelling the door opened and out came Julien.

"Randall." He said

"Julien." He replied, Theresa then came out in her dominatrix outfit.

"Sorry I didn't come to see you soon, I had a lot of customers waiting for me to come back." She said until she noticed Randy's face. "Oh dear, hang on let me change." She said as she went to a different room, after a few minutes she came out in a sundress. "Sorry for the wait, those leather boots are a nightmare to take off." She said she then took Randy's arm and the two headed out.

"Let's get something to eat." She said as the two left the place. As they left the two headed towards a body plate restaurant. Once they got to their table two girls one wearing only an apron the other fully naked came over. The naked girl then lay down on the table while the one in the apron started to pour some guacamole on her body and sprinkle some chips on her.

"Enjoy." She said as she left, Theresa then grabbed a chip.

"So tell me what's got you so down?" She asks.

"Well it's just, well Morgan told me she was pregnant and I really don't know how to feel about that and I'm more worried about what you think." He said as he scooped some himself.

"I really don't mind." She said, Randy then had a shocked expression.

"R-really?" He asked

"Yeah, it happened in TJA and like Vegas, what happens here stays in here." She said as she took another chip. "Plus she wanted to have a child here so she got what she wanted."

"Oh so your not mad?" He asked with a nervous tone.

"Ha ha ha, Randy I got rid of all my anger in the dungeon so your good." She said

"Oh great." He said with relief, he soon felt his pocket and found the note that Morgan left. "Oh, right I Morgan wanted me to give you this." He then handed the note to the girl and she started to read it. He eyes then shot opened and crumpled up the note.

"That slut!" She said

"What's wrong?" He asked, Theresa then looked up at him, could you pay I need to see the girls real quick." She said as she got up and left, leaving Randy, he then looked at his body plate.

"So why are you working here?" He asked

"Steven." She said

-Meanwhile-

Theresa was in Randy's room with what's left of his harem.

"So Morgan was thinking the same thing we were thinking but was had the balls to actually say it." Debbie said

"But I really wouldn't mind having one." Heidi said

"Shut it, Heidi!" Theresa said as making her jump. "Look it's not happening, I don't want Randy to do that." She said.

"C'mon Resa, I think a life-like dildo would be awesome, plus think of the points we could get selling it." Debbie said

"I said no, it's already a pain sharing with you girls, I don't want to share him any more than I already do." She said

"Oh come on, what's the big deal it's not like we're going to be here forever and once we leave you two will be an official couple so it would be nice to have a memento." Rachel added.

"You know pets don't talk." Theresa said.

"Resa, come on it's fair." Debbie said. "Look we can't stay here forever and we would like a memento of that amazing specimen." She said Theresa then thought about it for a bit.

"... Fine, but I don't think he's going to like it," She said with a sigh.

-Later-

Randy was in the bathhouse getting a nice soak when he noticed Debbie joining him.

"Hey, Cunningham." She said as she disrobed and joined him.

"S'up Deb." He said as she snuggled up to him,

"So Cunningham, Theresa told me about your little problem." She informed.

"Yeah, it's quite overwhelming, I'm going to have a child and I can't acknowledge it because of the rules here." He said

"Hey, it's okay so you got a kid coming it happens to everyone our age, way more than usual." She informed.

"But what if people ask questions?" Randy asked

"Randy."

"People will get suspicious!"

"Randy…"

"What if…" Randy soon felt her lips on his, shutting him up.

"Your worrying too much, look it's not like she'll keep it away from you and it's not like you have to marry her, she wanted the kid and you are just worrying too much and I know the perfect stress reliever." She said as she climbed on top of his lap and started grinding. As soon as he was hard she could feel it on the crack of her ass.

"Yeah, you definitely need this," She said as she pulls out a condom and rolls it on.

"Where did you get that?" He asked

"Don't worry about it." She then lifted her hips and aligned his cock with her opening and slid down, she shudders a bit as she took his cock again.

"Damn Debbie, how are you still so tight?" He asked

"I don't have sex a lot, plus you're the only guy I need here." She said, Randy then moved his hands to her small ass and groped them, he then proceeds to move her hips up and down on his shaft, having to put in a little more effort due to the water. While he did, Randy latches onto one of her nipples and started sucking on it, his fingers soon wandered over to her anus and started to rub it.

"Oh, that's new." She said. As she pulled her lover closer, Randy soon slid his middle finger in she moans a bit. Randy soon nipped her nipple and she moans loudly. Randy soon stood up while holding her up he then turned around and placed her on the edge of the bath, he spread her legs opened wider and started thrusting hard into her, Debbie soon wrapped her arms around his neck, Randy thrust into her making the short reporter moaned, he soon pulled out.

"Turn around." He said. Debbie soon turns around and placed her hand on the edge, Randy then used one hand to pull his anus open and poked his cock at the "exit". He soon pushed in making her suck in some air.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said as he started moving his hips, as he gripped her ass and started moving slowly. Debbie soon starts to moan, Randy soon started to speed up.

"Damn I needed this! You're so tight." He moaned as he gave her a smack. Each smack to her perky bubble butt made her take his shaft even further till he was balls deep into her tight, pink asshole.

"Nice and snug." He said as he pulled out till only the tip stayed in, and in one thrust he slams it back in. She screamed in pleasure and bliss as Randy repeated the action. She gripped the edge of the bath, taking every thrust, his fingers dug into her soft cheeks, pulling her in as he thrusted.

"I'm getting close, Deb!" He said as he thrusted faster and faster, Randy then grabbed her waist and pulled her in. He then slid his arms under her legs and connected his fingers behind her head, he then thrusts his hips letting his balls slap her pussy.

"Harder Randy! Harder!" She moaned as he did what she asked, he soon froze up letting his cum blast out filling her ass and the condom. Debbie then came herself. Once the dopamine wore off, Randy sat down back into the water and released his grip as Debbie's arms and legs, splashing into the water. Randy then turned her head towards him and gave her a kiss. He then pulled his cock out and Debbie took off the condom holding the little adult water balloon in her hand.

"See? I told you all you needed was a stress reliever." She said as she got off the young boy and out the water.

"Thanks Debbie, you were right I did need that." He said. Debbie smiled.

"Enjoy your soak." She said as she left.

-Later-

Randy was whistling a tune as he went to his room as he pulled out his key card he felt a pair of hands grab him, he then felt someone tying a blindfold on the boy.

"What's going on!" He asked.

"Shh, just let it happen, Randy."

"Resa? What's going on?" He asked.

"Trust me, I was against this, but the others convince me." She said

"Convince you for what?" He asked, he soon felt his pants being dropped.

"What's going o… oh." He was interrupted by a group of warm hands feeling his cock. "Oh okay, that's nice." He said.

"Follow us." He heard as they pulled him by the cock.

"You'll like this." Theresa said

"Shh, its okay Randy, just stay hard for a few more seconds." She said

"Okay." He said wondering what's going on. He then heard giggling and the door slamming shut.

"What was that?" He asked

"Nothing." She said as she kissed his cheek. "But since you did what you were told I think you need a reward." She said as she took him to the bed and pushes him on his back.

-Meanwhile-

Debbie, Heidi, and Rachel were in a sex shop waiting around for the shopkeeper to come out, they soon saw the curtains open and a robo ape came out with wrapped packages and sets them on the counter.

"Here ya go, ladies, and might I say you are in for a good time." It said.

"Thank you we also want to send one of them as a present." Debbie said

"Okay, is this person a tenant of True Joy Acres?" It asked

"She was, but she got pregnant, this is our gift to her." Heidi said

"Okay, who was this tenant?"

"Morgan, the ex-chief of TJA security." Heidi said as she handed the robot Morgan's information

"We will get this to her right away." It said as it took one of the packages.

-Later That Day-

Morgan was in her room unpacking her things when she heard a knock on her door, she looked back to see her mother holding a package.

"Look Sweetie someone sent you a gift, a Randy Cunningham." Morgan smiled as she heard his name, she rubbed her belly and smiled.

"Thanks, Cunningham." She said with a smile.


End file.
